Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse
by timmycam15
Summary: Chris McLean has summoned 84 campers to play Total Drama Timber, a mega-game that takes place in the forest. However, it seems that trouble has lurked somewhere along the line. Zombies have attacked the show! Who will prevail out of this? Who will become part of the living dead? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!
1. Total Drama Timber

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 1 - Total Drama Timber

The episode fades in into a dense pine forest, somewhere in Canada. Popping out of nowhere is Chris McLean, the 'Host with the Most'.

"Hello again, Total Drama fans!" said the raven-haired host, "This is Chris McLean, reporting to you live in a dense forest somewhere in British Columbia!"

The camera cuts to a giant log cabin, with skinned woodland animals and mosquito traps. Chris popped up again.

"In this game, we will be bringing you 51 characters from the Total Drama series, as well as the 33 contestants, who have previously debuted in The Ridonculous Race!"

The camera cuts to a forest clearing with a giant wooden bench and a bonfire. Chris continues, "Here's how it's gonna work: 3 teams of 28 will be battling it out to stay alive and work together… At least until the merge." At that moment, Chris flashed a smirk towards the camera. He continues, "If a team loses and is taken to the elimination ceremony, all but one camper will receive what I have changed from a marshmallow to a sausage," he says as he holds up a cooked sausage on a stick, "where THAT camper will be eliminated." Chris eats the sausage and throws the stick into the bonfire.

The camera cuts to a transitional scene of the forest, with Chris voicing over, "And what are they all going to do? They will have to survive this dangerous, savage, and death-DEFYING forest, filled with bears, mosquitos, deer, and other scary beasts. But that's not all! Uh-uh-uh," After that, it cuts to pictures Chris is about to list off, "They have to endure the Northwest climate, disgusting meals, powerful challenges, and each other!" The last picture was not seen. Chris continues on the next couple of pictures, containing cameras, "And like MOST reality tv game shows, this forest is filled with cameras, everywhere! So, if you see a camper taking a piss, well, sucks to be them!" He laughs.

The camera cuts to Chris holding up a briefcase. "The last camper standing will receive one million- Wait a minute! This all seems wrong." Chris looks at the briefcase before throwing it to a wagon filled with nine other briefcases. "Anyways, the last camper standing will NOT receive one million dollars upon winning, but they will receive something even better… TEN MILLION DOLLARS!"

The scene changes to the entrance to the forest. Chris continues, "Who will win the game? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! TIIIMMMMBEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

 _Scene cuts to the intro_

The camera cuts to the exterior of the cabin. Then it fades to the interior, with a closeup of Chris.

"Welcome to Total Drama Timber!" Chris started. "Right now…" The camera zooms out to see all 84 contestants, plus Chef Hatchet, standing right behind him. "All 84 contestants are here, ready to start the game that will go off with a bang!"

Some contestants were excited.

"Dude, this is sooo awesome, man!" exclaimed Geoff.

His best bro, Brody, could not agree more. "Yeah! I've never been on Total Drama before!" he said.

"It's gonna be awesome!" said Mike. "And on a positive note, for me, I can compete without having my Multiple Personality Disorder hindering me!"

"Um, about that…" started Cameron, who was right next to him. However, he was interrupted by…

"WOOOO! It's good to be back on Total Drama!" shouted an ecstatic Owen.

"I couldn't agree more, Big O!" Izzy agreed, standing next to him.

Meanwhile, others did not have the same reactions.

"Ugh!" an angry Heather pouted, "This blows! I can't believe I _have_ to compete on this cruddy show AGAIN! Hasn't my life been ruined enough?!"

"I could just say the same thing." said Courtney.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" Heather hissed. Courtney raised her eyebrows.

Meanwhile, a newly-recovered Ezekiel shivered, "This show scars me to life nowadays, eh? If I am in last place again, I'd be an even _worse_ monster than what I was!"

"Yeah, I get that feeling, man." Dave said, who was right next to him.

Chris interrupted the conversations. "Alright guys! Before we go onto further explanation and details, let's divide you guys into three teams! Alright, when I call your name, step forward: Tom, Jay, DJ, Staci, LeShawna, Lorenzo, Jo, Sky, Owen, Izzy, Blaineley, Ennui, Brody, Pete, Heather, Lindsay, Ryan, Ella, Miles, Jacques, Ezekiel, Gerry, Dave, Lightning, Brick, Bridgette, Laurie, and Courtney! You guys are henceforth known as… The **Hideous Hawks**!" At that moment, a yellow circle with an angry cross-eyed hawk with a third eye and a couple worms sticking out of its head appeared.

"Hideous Hawks?" asked Lindsay. "But we're not hideous!"

"Heh heh… You might not be now, but you will be…" Chris said with a smirk.

Lindsay responded with a glare, but then realized something. "Wait, where's my boyfriend, Tyler?"

"I dunno about jockstrap (Tyler: Hey!), but where's Harold?" asked LeShawna.

"I'm glad to be with Izzy, but what about my little buddy?" asked Owen.

Noah looked on unhappily at Owen. "I'm sorry, buddy…" Noah said in defeat.

Chris refocused everybody's attention to him. "Alright! Hideous Hawks can stand beside me on the left. When I call the next group, stand forward: Dwayne, MacArthur, Scott, Zoey, Josee, Sadie, Kelly, Geoff, Sanders, Devin, Tammy, Sierra, Cameron, Harold, Scarlett, Ellody, Spud, Taylor, Emma, Mickey, Duncan, Mike, Carrie, Katie, Gwen, Dawn, Trent, and Rock! You guys will be known as… The **Scary Squirrels**!" At that moment, a brown circle with an angry circle with a giant buck tooth and its eyes rolling back into its head appeared.

"EEEEEEEEE!" squealed Katie. "Sadie, we're on the same team!"

Her BFFFL hugged Katie. "I know! And this time, it's actually original! We don't have to switch teams like we did last time!"

"Ummm… I don't know about this…" a hesitant Mickey murmured.

"Oh great…" groaned Gwen. "I'm with _him_." She was referring to Duncan, who had a smug grin on his face.

"What about my son?" asked Dwayne.

"And where's Leonard?" Tammy added.

"And my Codykins?" Sierra asked.

Chris, hoping not to cause a meltdown, said, "Moving on! Scary Squirrels, move to the right of me. The rest of you: Kitty, Cody, Mary, Noah, Jen, Max, Crimson, Stephanie, Dakota, Eva, Anne Maria, Beardo, Leonard, Justin, Sam, B, Jasmine, Topher, Amy, Rodney, Junior, Beth, Sugar, Samey, Shawn, Tyler, Chet, and Alejandro! You guys will be called… the **Ugly Urchins**!" At that moment, an indigo circle with an angry sea urchin with a couple of warts and a couple of pines pointing inside its body appeared.

"Um, do all these team names have to do with ugly?" asked Cody.

"That's none of your business, Cody." Chris responded. Sierra huffed when she heard this.

"Yes! I can torture _Samey_!" said a vengeful Amy.

"Ugh! Why did you have to make me be on the same team as _her_ again?!" whined Sammy.

"Yes! I am away from that _traitor_!" Max cheered, while pointing at a glaring Scarlett.

"Ooooh come on! Why am I not on the same team as Lindsay?!" Beth whined.

"Yeah!" said Tyler.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Chris screamed.

Everyone stopped complaining and looked at Chris.

"Anyways, you all are going to be competing each other for one million- Nope! Nope, just kidding! Gotcha!" Everyone got shocked when Chris announced this. "You guys will be competing for TEN. MILLION. DOLLARS!"

At that point, everyone cheered wildly.

"Now, I'm sure those who were in the Total Drama series, or has seen it, have met Chef Hatchet." said Chris, beckoning Chef Hatchet.

Chef Hatchet walked over to where Chris was standing. Chef said, "Alright! You guys must know me! I am the head chef of the kitchen. I will serve ALL of your meals. There will be NO requests!" But then Chef thought about it a second. "Unless you guys have any allergies to anything I have."

"This means we can't have pizza?" asked Brody.

Whoops. Big mistake. Chef threw a cleaver at a wall that was near Brody, who let out a short scream.

"HEY! You have the right to remain silent!" yelled MacArthur.

"MacArthur!" a stern Sanders ordered her teammate. "Let Chef be! He did not at all try to hurt Brody!"

"She's right!" Chef agreed. "I was only trying to scare Brody, not kill him." MacArthur sighed.

Chris refocused everybody to him. "Anyways, follow me outside, all of you!" Everyone follows Chris outside.

Outside, Chris shows everyone their own cabins. "You guys will be staying in your team's cabin. Hawk's cabin is on the left, Urchin's in the middle, Squirrel's on the right. And you guys should know _no_ co-ed rooms! Got it?" When he received a wave of nods, he continued. "Okay. Now get ready for the first challenge which will be in 10 minutes!"

Everyone ran into their respective cabins.

"Chris!" called Chef.

"Yes?"

"What should I do with this 1-year old moldy pizza I found in this kitchen?" Chef pulled out a whole pizza that was indeed a year old, moldy, and had worms, snot, and other bad germs on it.

"Ewww! Toss it out! Even _I_ do want to have it!" Chris complained. Chef went to go throw the pizza out…

Only for an overflowed trash can to fall over.

"Has nobody _ever_ taken out the trash?!" yelled Chef.

Chris chuckled, "Well, the thing is… The network bought this place from the Maple Scouts and their leaders. They usually take out the trash."

"And… this pizza?"

Chris looked at the pizza and guiltily looked away after a second, saying, "Um, I think the chef forgot to take it out of the oven when the scouts' leaders told him to close up immediately. My guess? The chef forgot to dispose the pizza."

Chef rolled his eyes and groaned. "Where should I take it then?"

Chris groaned back, "I don't know. Just go to the nearest building with a dumpster and dispose it."

Chef rolled his eyes again, got into a green pick-up truck, and drove off.

The camera pans over to Chef driving in his truck.

"Man, people are so lazy! And Chris _had_ to buy that place out from the Maple Scouts?!" Chef took a heavy sigh and continued, "When _I'm_ the host of Total Drama, _I_ should determine wherever the hell Total Drama should be taken place at!"

Eventually, Chef arrived at a power plant, parking his truck at the back of a dumpster. He threw the rotten pizza into the dumpster and backed up. However, he rear-ended the dumpster, making it fall over.

"Oh crap!" panicked Chef as he drove his truck at full speed out of the power plant.

A second after the truck went out of sight, a skinny black boy with short black hair, wearing a white t-shirt, wearing khaki shorts, and white sandals, opened a door. He went over to look at the dumpster that had been tipped over by Chef, looking, specifically, at the rotten pizza for a second, and then ate it.

 **And that concludes chapter one of my version of a Total Drama Zombie Apocalypse. So far, nobody has been killed, yet. There will be chapters longer than this one. This story will also be similar to zombie media like The Walking Dead and The Last of Us. So, just a fair warning, some characters MAY die at some point. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Fashionably Fearsome

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 2 - Fashionably Fearsome

Continuing where we've left off…

Chris rang his favorite air horn to everyone to alert them the first challenge.

"Campers!" Chris called out, "Meet me outside in a couple minutes for the first challenge!"

The camera flashes to a minute later, where the three teams gathered around an open field, where there are boxes filled with costumes, some covered with tarps of the color of every team, Yellow for the Hawks, Brown for the Squirrels, and Indigo for the Urchins.

"Okay! Your job is to represent your team name by creating a mascot. Whichever team does a better job will win the challenge and will receive a prize. The team who is in the middle will receive immunity. The team who is sucky at it will be up for elimination. Got it?" Chris is received a wave of nods. "Good! Your challenge starts… NOW!"

Both teams run to their respective boxes, removing the tarps and looked inside. At the Hawks' box…

"Well, what do we have here?" asked LeShawna.

Inside their box was a giant hawk's head, a hawk body suit, a couple pieces of paper, colored markers, a gluestick, and a can of gummy worms.

"Ah, kids today and their so-called 'crafty supplies." said Gerry.

"You could make a butt out of clay and it would be much better than whatever _you_ guys would make out of this hawk head." Pete agreed.

Gerry picked up the can of gummy worms. "Hey, Pete, want some worms?" he jokingly asked.

"Which ones? The gummy ones or the live ones?"

"Ah, whatever. They both creep everybody out!" The Tennis Rivals laughed as the rest of the team looked at them awkwardly.

"Alright!" started Jo. "Which one of you _lame-os_ is gonna dress up?" She moved her head forward towards her team on the lame-os part, which startled her team.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I do it? Please?" Lindsay begged, raising her hand.

Jo smirked and said, "Oh, look at that! A pretty girl wanting to be a Hideous Hawk!" she proceeded to laugh.

"Wait, wha-" Lindsay was given the hawk head, before realizing that she volunteered to be their hideous mascot. "Oooooh, crap…" was all Lindsay could say.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Jo, as she turned to the rest of her teammates and said to them, "Put the rest of the supplies on blondie (she points to Lindsay) over there!"

Lindsay sighed and put the hawk head over her. The camera flashes to the Scary Squirrels, removing their tarp.

The Scary Squirrels' box contained a squirrel's head, a squirrel's body suit, a giant buck tooth, a squirrel tail, and colored markers.

A passionate Josee stood in front of her team and said, "Let _me_ do it! A team mascot should always be on top. And the one being the mascot should be me!"

Sanders groaned, "Oh boy… Here she goes again…"

"What?" asked Josee, with her left eyebrow arched, "Aren't I allowed to voice my opinion too?"

"This coming from the girl who throws hissy fits whenever she loses?" asked a smug MacArthur.

"Shut. Up." growled Josee.

"Guys, Josee called for wearing the outfit." said Zoey, "Let her do it."

"Ha!" Josee said, pointing to Zoey, "You see? _She_ gets it!"

Everyone else shrugged. The camera cuts to the Ugly Urchins, revealing their tarp underneath their box.

The Ugly Urchins' box contained an inflatable urchin outfit and a pack of gum drops.

"That's it?" Amy asked, unhappily. "We just get _that_?"

"Well, we can try to improvise or something." Sammy said, enthusiastically.

"Oh, if _you're_ so smart, why don't _you_ wear it, _Samey_!" Amy teased with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Sammy, intently, but encouraging.

"Come on, Sammy," Jasmine said, "You have a heart of a cheerleader."

"So do I, since _I'm_ her twin sister." Amy reminded Jasmine.

Jasmine ignored that interruption and continued, "You're strong, vibrant, encouraging, and inspiring. Sure the Ugly Urchin outfit is rather… ugly. But you can rather make it into an amazing masterpiece."

Sammy looked on, but shrugged, putting the inflatable urchin outfit on. "How do I look?" she asked as she finished putting the outfit on.

Amy chuckled, "Wow, Samey. You must've had a _ball_ dressing up!"

Beardo did a drum riff sound effect.

"Nevermind your sister. You look fascinating!" said Jasmine, but then she gasped, "Crikey! We need to decorate you!"

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Chet "We don't have any glue to put the gum drops on."

Alejandro and Noah pointed to the box, and there was a glue bottle that was right beside the gum drop pack.

"How did _that_ get there?" asked Chet.

"It was underneath the Urchin outfit." Noah replied, as he picked up the glue bottle and the gum drop packs, then he faced Sammy. "Should we start decorating you, Sammy?" Then he looked at Amy, knowing that it would piss her off by calling her sister 'Sammy' rather than 'Samey'. Amy just ignored Noah, who looked rather unimpressed. The camera cuts to the Hideous Hawks, who were still decorating Lindsay.

Dave and Sky were putting glue on Lindsay's hawk head. "How are you doing in there, Lindsay?" asked Sky.

"Mmfff… Mmmmfff…" Lindsay's voice was muffled by the hawk head.

"If I were to guess, she's _not_ having a good time inside there." Dave guessed.

"Right." Sky agreed.

Courtney walked over with the gummy worm can. "Okay. You guys put these gummy worms on Lindsay's head," she started, "The rest of us are gonna try and help Lindsay into her hawk costume." Courtney handed the can to Sky. Sky put the gummy worms on Lindsay while Lightning walked over to Dave to give him the paper eye.

"Thank-" Dave started, but Lightning took it away. "-you?" Dave finished, confused.

"Sorry normal boy." The white-haired jock said, "But Lightning needs to sign the eye first. Sha-bam!" He signed his name, 'Rudolph 'Lightning' Jackson', then wrote 'Sha-Awesome!' and drew a lightning bolt beside it. However, Dave slapped the back of his head.

"Come on! That's not gonna pass with those words and symbols you wrote on the eye." Dave sternly ordered.

"I got this, Dave." Lorenzo said, as he went and swiped the paper from Lightning and drew a giant eye on the back of the paper. Lightning glared at Lorenzo menacingly.

Meanwhile, the Scary Squirrels were trying to figure out how to put the giant buck tooth on Josee's squirrel head.

Cameron and Mickey were holding onto the tooth. "I wasn't really one to partake with art." said Mickey.

"Yeah, me neither." Cameron said.

"Yeah, yeah." said an uncaring Josee, "Just put the damn tooth on me already!"

Mike walked over to Cameron. "Hey, Cam." he said.

"Oh, hi Mike."

"Um… You were trying to talk to me about Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"Oh yeah!" Cameron said in realization, "Well, you see… You know how you've been saying that you pressed the button to eliminate your different personalities in All-Stars in a way to defeat Mal?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, you're gonna laugh at this, or… not…" Cameron started at first sheepishly, but then guiltily, "But Multiple Personality Dis-"

"HEY!" yelled Josee, "Put the damn tooth on me!"

"Sheesh, I was just trying to-" started Cameron.

Josee growled at Cameron, who got startled and let go of the tooth. Mickey, who was also holding the tooth, fell backwards to the ground. Cameron and Mike helped Mickey up, while Josee groaned in frustration.

The camera cuts to the Ugly Urchins, with Sammy getting the gum drops on her body.

"Hmm, so far so good." said Jasmine.

A second later, Chris pressed on the airhorn. "Time's up!" he said, "Now, let's see those mascots!"

"Dammit!" Amy complained, "I was gonna put these gum drops on Samey's face!"

"What good would _that_ do?" asked Noah.

"Well… I- you know what I mean!"

"All right, guys!" Chris started, "Let's see the Hideous Hawks' mascot!"

Up first was the Hideous Hawks. Lindsay, wearing her Hideous Hawk outfit walked over to Chris. Gummy worms were scattered on its face, while the third eye seemed to be falling from the face.

Chris laughed and said, "Wow! They _really_ made you look hideous!" Lindsay gave Chris the bird, but Chris ignored it and said, "Okay! Hideous Hawks, not too shabby. Just needs a bit work. That's all." Lindsay walked back to her team. "Next up is the Scary Squirrels!"

Josee wore her Scary Squirrel costume… Only that she did not wear the giant buck tooth.

"Now how is _that_ supposed to be terrifying?" asked an unimpressed Chris.

"What do you mean?"

"You're outfit… It doesn't strike fear or ugliness to me… at all."

Josee fumed. She had some people to blame. "Blame Cameron, Mickey and Mike!" she said, "They didn't put it on me!"

The three people in question glared back at her. Cameron said, "We were just trying to survey the tooth and how likely it would stay on you."

"Well survey THIS!" Josee threw the tooth, but it hit Mike.

"Ouch!" he yelped. Suddenly, he gasped, turning into one of his alternate personalities, Chester. "You young whippersnapper! Do you not know what throwing stuff would mean to you?! Back in my day, we used to wear dunce hats when we throw stuff!" Everybody gasped. Chester gasped, turning back into Mike. Mike looked around him and saw everyone agape. "I… I…" An embarrassed Mike, realizing that his MPD is still inside him, took off running to his cabin.

"Weird…" said Chris. "Anyways, regardless of what Cameron, Mickey and Mike did, Josee, your costume is boring." Josee h'mphed. Chris went on, "Finally, we have the Ugly Urchins!"

Sammy ran up to Chris, only to trip on a patch of dirt and roll around in mud. Her face and outfit got all dirty. Chris, wanting to mock her (and wanting Amy to mock her too), played 'Rollin' by Chamillionaire. The cast, including Amy, glared at Chris.

"Not funny, McLean." Amy said.

"What? I thought you hated her."

"Uhh…" Amy looked around nervously. "I do! But even _I_ have my limits."

"Whatever…"

Sammy stopped rolling, got up, with her face and outfit all dirty. The gum drops were scattered all across her outfit. "Oh man! I'm so going home tonight…" she said.

"Actually…" Chris began, observing her outfit, "Mmm… Aha! You are awesome at looking ugly and terrifying!"

Sammy looked at Chris, confused. "What?"

"Your muddy mess made you as ugly as an Ugly Urchin. You definitely fit well to be the Ugly Urchin's mascot! So, congrats! You've won for your team!"

The Urchins cheered, while the other teams looked down in defeat.

"And because you guys have won," Chris started, "You guys will be having gourmet burgers, fries, and milkshakes! Consider this a little treat!"

Chris turned to the two teams and said, "Alright. To break up this tie… One of you teams will also be immune. And based off of what I've seen from you guys, the bottom team that will be safe from elimination will be…

The Hideous Hawks!"

The Hawks cheered, while the Squirrels groaned.

Chris told the Hawks, "You guys will be seeing your fellow losing team at elimination, just as a sneak peak to see what it feels like to be one of the losing teams, IF you lose, that is." Then he turned to the Squirrels and said, "You guys have until dusk to decide who's going home first."

Chef ran to Chris. "Alright Chris! I am back!" he said.

"Chef!" a surprised Chris said, "There you are! You were gone a long time! Where did you dispose that junk that was called a pizza?"

"Uhhh… I don't wanna talk about it." Chef nervously replied.

Chris shrugged. "Well, the Ugly Urchins just won the first challenge. Quick, but still a bit cool. Will you do the honors and cook them hamburgers, fries, and milkshakes?"

Chef sighed and replied, "Sure." He walked away to the cabin.

The camera zooms away from the camp in an identical fashion of the zoom-out feature in Google Maps, then pans to the power plant which was approximately 20 miles away from the camp, but 10 miles north of Vancouver. The camera zooms in to the power plant. At the plant, a chubby white male with long orange hair, glasses, a red shirt, an orange and white vest over it, blue pants, and gray shoes, and a skinny white male with short black hair, a green shirt, an orange and white vest over it, blue pants, and black shoes were working together in a control room, looking at a map.

The skinny male said, "Alright, Greg. If we build a field of turbines across this long stretchy road, we may be able to have British Columbia gain a bit more electricity from the wind power the turbines will be producing."

"But Victor, what if we were to deforest the trees that would be in the turbine's path?" asked Greg, the chubby one.

"Then we'd have to have the town's permission to cut down those trees. Not sure if they'd agree."

"Me neither…" After a pause, Greg asked, "Also, have you seen Ibrahim? The new intern who just moved from Africa?"

Victor looked at Greg for a second before saying, "Haven't really seen him a bit."

"He's the skinny boy, wears a white t, and has khaki shorts?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, maybe I should go find him." Greg got up and went to the door.

"Okay. Try not to be out for too long or anything."

Greg walked down to see some of his co-workers working while he asked them where Ibrahim was. Each time he asked them, they responded by saying they did not know. Eventually, Greg went outside to the loading area (aka the back of the power plant) where he found Ibrahim unconscious, with his skin wrinkled and having a mixture color of pale flesh and light gray.

"Ibrahim?"

Ibrahim did not wake up.

"Ibrahim? Can you hear me?"

Ibrahim still did not wake up.

"Hello?! Ibrahim?!" Greg tried clapping his hands to see if it could wake Ibrahim up.

Suddenly, Ibrahim woke up, with his eyes completely bloodshot and his sclera and iris completely clear.

"Ibrahim?" a shocked Greg asked.

Ibrahim slowly stood up and locked eyes onto Greg, who looked worried. "What are you doing?" But Greg was in for a real surprise as Ibrahim walked over and grabbed his shoulder with a strong grip. "Hey!" Greg yelled, but before he could jerk away, Ibrahim pushed his head forward into Greg's arm and ripped it out with his jaw, making Greg scream both in horror and in pain.

The scene changes to a couple minutes later, with two workers seeing the opened door.

"Dude, why's the door open?" asked the first worker.

"I have no idea." said his friend. "Must've been Ibrahim, forgetting to close the-"

However, a zombie hand prevented the door from closing.

"Hey! What the?!" A zombified Greg grabbed the second worker's hand and ate it whole, making him scream. Then the zombified Greg went on to the worker's neck.

The first worker ran away in fright, while a zombified Ibrahim entered the plant, eating the second worker's other hand along the way.

The first worker ran into a big room, where everyone else was working. "Guys! Evacuate the building! There are zombies here!" The first worker warned. Everybody looked at him, but did not react. "Guys! I'm dead serious! We've gotta leave right now!" Nobody went.

The next thing that surprised him was a zombified Ibrahim suddenly grabbing the first worker and eating his head. Now it got everyone's attention. Uproar filled the room, but that only attracted the zombies even more. One by one, the zombies started eating other workers. And after several minutes, the workers reanimated and became zombies themselves.

Meanwhile, Victor was still working on the map, when he realized Greg has been gone for a long time. Suddenly, he hears footsteps. "Greg? Is that you?" Victor called. However, he heard a response of moans. "Hello? Greg?"

Suddenly, he hears clawing and more moaning from the other side of the door, startling him. "What's going on?!" But things got ugly quick when the zombies broke into the door and advanced towards Victor. "Oh no!" The worker jumped out of his seat as the zombies limped over, following him. "No no no no NO!" was all Victor could say. The zombies cornered the helpless Victor as he was about to be grabbed by zombie hands and eaten.

Then the scene instantly changed to black as Victor was heard screaming, meeting his demise, along with the zombies moaning and eating the worker to death.

 **Uh oh! Looks like that old pizza Chef threw out severely poisoned Ibrahim, the first victim, who ate the pizza. So severe that Ibrahim came back to life as a flesh-hungry zombie. How will the zombies disrupt the game? We'll find out next chapter!**

 **Also, another spoiler alert incoming, one camper is going to die. Here's a list on which camper is on which team:**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

Staci

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Josee

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Beth

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Things will become more dramatic as each chapter goes... So keep in touch, and see who will die.**


	3. When the Dead Come Knocking

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 3 - When the Dead Come Knocking

Continuing where we've left off…

The camera zooms in to the main cabin, where the Scary Squirrels and the Ugly Urchins were sitting at different tables; The Scary Squirrels were discussing elimination, while the Ugly Urchins were waiting for their prize dinner. With the Scary Squirrels…

"Alright guys, who goes home tonight?" asked Scott.

"I would say Josee." Mickey said.

Josee looked up and jerked out of her seat. "What?!"

"I agree!" said MacArthur, "She made us lose today!"

"And she's not a nice person." Zoey agreed, "She's only interested in winning and winning only."

Josee looked at Zoey and said, "Really?! I thought you were defending me back at the challenge!" Zoey just shrugged at what Josee said. "UGH! I wish Jacques were here! At least _he_ would defend me!"

Trent stood up to mediate the situation and said, "Have we made our decision." When there were a wave of nods from his team, they all got up and left. However, Cameron stopped for a second.

"Has anyone seen Mike?" he asked. Everyone looked around, but did not see Mike anywhere. "If I were to guess, he's probably back in our cabin. I guess he's too embarrassed to come out since he found out MPD did not get cured by the push of a button."

"We should go find him!" Zoey said. Cameron and Zoey went to their cabin to find Mike, while the others went to the campfire.

Meanwhile, the Ugly Urchins were witnessing them.

"Man, I'm glad we're on a much more chiller team." said Tyler. "Some of those guys on both the Scary Squirrels AND the Hideous Hawks are really rude and cutthroat."

Alejandro put his arm around Tyler's back. "Amigo, it could be much worse. What if we were have a self-conflict on our team" he said.

"Doubt that." Eva chimed in, "The only drama I wanna see is NO drama."

"Well, this show _is_ Total Drama, and it's gotta be with the drama." Justin said.

"But look at the bright side," said Amy, "At least we don't have any naggy adults on our team." Junior glared at Amy, thinking that she was referring about his dad.

Meanwhile, Jen stood up with her right eyebrow arched and said, " _I'm_ an adult."

"Really? How old?"

"22." the tan fashion blogger responded.

Amy sat there with her eyes wide open and just kept her mouth shut.

Chef walked into the dining area, wheeling in a cart full of hamburgers, chicken burgers, salmon burgers, veggie burgers, fries, and milkshakes. "There ya go! Your prize of winning today's challenge." he said.

"You know, I kinda find it funny how this prize is a bit big for a small challenge we did today." Noah said. Eva and Stephanie covered his mouth.

Chef just shrugged and said, "I agree with you, boy. It _is_ kinda weird too. But I did talk to Chris today, and he said that the challenges will get harder from here. The reason the challenges are a bit smaller is because we have a huge cast - bigger than what we've anticipated - and we're trying to make sure we start off small, then we finish it off with a bang." Then he realized something, "Oh yeah! I've gotta get some sausages out to the elimination ceremony!" He ran back into the kitchen, and then ran back out with a heaping tray of 23 raw sausages.

Meanwhile, at the Scary Squirrels' cabin, Zoey and Cameron were looking for Mike.

"Mike?" called Zoey, "Where are you?"

They start to hear muffled crying from one of the bedrooms from the other end of the hallway.

"Mike?" called Cameron.

They open the door to see Mike on the bed, in tears, with a pillow covering his head.

"Mike! Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"Go away." cried Mike. "My MPD is still in me."

"It is, but, you don't need to worry, Mike." said Zoey, putting an arm around him.

"Yes I do… It was what Cameron wanted to tell me about."

"Well, yes. But look, I've been hearing from a lot of people about MPD and researching about it. So far, I've found a couple of MPD patients. I asked them how it feels like to have MPD, and they have responded by saying that it's a bit complicated, but getting help is something that benefits them." Cameron said.

"But… If they were in my shoes, they would try and seek a cure, and I would mean, immediately."

"Well yes. And I mean you did try to 'cure' it using the button in All-Stars, but maybe that button had little effect on permanently extinguishing them. It only permanently extinguished Mal, but other than him, your other personalities are still present in your subconscious."

"Like what Cam said, a button cannot cure MPD." agreed Zoey.

Mike sighed, "How am I gonna continue onto this game without having my MPD affect me?"

Cameron and Zoey looked at each other, then back at Mike. Cameron said, "Well, we do not know. But if it becomes a major deal, then all you can do is tell Chris you don't want to be on the game anymore. Tell him you want to go to a hospital and deal with the MPD."

Mike thought about it a bit. Then Mike put off a small smile and said, "Okay. I'll come with you guys."

"Thanks Mike." said Zoey, hugging him.

"We all knew you couldn't give up!" Cameron said, hugging him too.

"Now, let's head to the ceremony." said Mike. The trio walked out of their cabin and went to the ceremony.

At the ceremony, Chris is announcing how elimination works this season. The Hideous Hawks were guests, watching how elimination works this season. "Alright guys. So for those of you who have either been here at a Total Drama game, or has seen Total Drama, you guys are fully aware of what's gonna happen. This season, we're using sausages instead of marshmallows. And I believe they're about done." Chris looked at the sausages, which were cooked nearly at 'Well Done'. Then Chris realized something, "Oh yeah, and raise your hands if you are a vegetarian or a vegan."

Miles, Laurie, DJ, Dawn, Ella and Bridgette raised their hands.

"You guys will be having the usual marshmallows instead. Unless they contain 'animals' too." Nobody said anything, then he continued, "Okay. Whoever does not get a sausage, or a marshmallow, will be getting eliminated, and that eliminated camper will have to take this season's new elimination mechanic, The Boring Bus," Chris pulls up a picture of a small nearly broken-down school bus, "which will be accessed by taking the 'Hike of Shame'. Similar to the path that leads all the way down to the 'Dock of Shame', but it's much longer, and much more treacherous. So, if you encounter poison ivy, make sure you find an emergency kit inside the bus and patch the wounds on yourself, because the Total Drama infirmary is off-limits for eliminated campers. Alright! Let's get to elimination! When I call your name, you are safe." Chris called all but Josee and Mickey's names. Only the duo that did not have their names called were facing Chris. "Josee and Mickey. One of you is going home tonight… Mickey, you were partially responsible for making the Scary Squirrels' mascot. And Josee, you failed to impress me wearing said team mascot. This is the final sausage. The camper safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mickey!"

Mickey went up to claim his sausage, while Josee stood up angrily. "NO, NO, NO!" she screamed, stomping her foot on each 'NO', "I did NOT want to be the FIRST eliminated! This is so FUCKING UNFAIR!" Just as Josee was about to throw a stump at Chris, only for Chef to come out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground. Meanwhile, the Hideous Hawks were observing Josee's tantrum. Jacques, in particular, facepalmed, seeing his dance partner throwing a fit.

"Yup. You're the first one out." Chris said bluntly.

Chef let Josee go, but Josee was still pissed about being eliminated first. Without a word, Josee stomped down the Hike of Shame.

"Well, this usually doesn't happen on Total Drama, but Scary Squirrels, you've made it passed your first elimination." Chris turned to the Hideous Hawks, "Hideous Hawks, good to see now you guys know how elimination works. Now-"

Suddenly, Chris was cut off from the sound of a civil defense/tornado siren from a distant, causing him, Chef, and the rest of the campers to shiver in fear.

"Uh, Chris?" asked a nervous Chef.

"Yes?"

"Is it supposed to be stormy tonight?"

"Um… No…" was all Chris could say.

Chef looked a little bit more worried, "Did North Korea decide to nuke us too?"

" _Hopefully_ not."

"Then… what's going on?"

Chris looked at Chef, more worried than he was, "I. Don't. Know…"

"I dunno if the other team is hearing this too…" Chef said.

"Well, looks like we have to hold an emergency meeting. Everyone, follow us to the main cabin." Chris announced. Everyone followed him and Chef.

"But what about Josee?" Jacques asked, concerned about Josee's safety.

Chris looked at Jacques and said, "Hopefully Josee can come meet us at the cabin if she's still on the Hike of Shame. If she's on the Boring Bus, then they'll have to turn back. Even I don't know what's going on!"

Jacques gulped.

Meanwhile, Josee was walking on the Hike of Shame, still pouting on her loss, "Stupid show. More sucky than the Ridonculous Race. Oh, I will have my revenge on those _losers_ someday! Boy, oh boy…" Suddenly, she heard the sirens too. "Oh great… As if tonight wasn't going to get any worse."

Eventually, Josee made it to the Boring Bus, but when she got to the door, it was locked. She banged on the door, which caused it to open. Josee walked on, but saw something limping from 30 feet away from her. "Who the hell is that?" she asked, suspiciously. 30 seconds later, the figure had a pale flesh-colored/gray skin color, its eyes are bloodshot, its sclera and iris were nonexistent, and its gums were exposed on the right side of its mouth. Before Josee could react, it started banging on the bus wall. Josee, horrified, ran out of the bus, screaming.

At the main cabin, the Urchins were still eating their hamburger dinner. They too could hear the sirens from outside.

"Anyone else hear that siren from outside?" asked Cody.

"I think we all hear it, Cody." Amy responded. "I wonder what's happening out there."

The main door opened, and Chris, Chef, and the two teams ran inside the cabin. A lot of campers from both teams reunited with most of the Urchins, such as Sierra hugging Cody, and Lindsay running to wear Beth and Tyler were sitting. The Urchins got confused. The uproar remained for about a minute until Chris rang his airhorn, calming everyone down.

"Alright!" he said, "We are holding an emergency meeting. So, apparently, the emergency sirens are blaring, and we do not know what the hell is happening. Don't worry! Once we figure out the situation, we'll decide on what the future of Total Drama Timber would look like!"

Suddenly, Josee bolted into the cabin, hyperventilating.

"Josee!" shouted Jacques, running to her aid. "Are you alright?"

Josee, out of breath, said, "T-there was a, a, a…" She took a deep breath before recovering.

"What's going on?" asked Chris.

"I saw a creepy man limp towards the bus and frighten me!"

"Wait, what?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"What do you mean a creepy man?" Jacques asked.

"He was so wrinkly, and he had no eyes, and he tried to attack the bus!"

Chris and Chef looked at each other, worried. Chris said, "Well, don't worry. Maybe we can have someone come with you to check on what's going on back at the bus?"

"Someone?" asked Chef, with his right eyebrow arched.

"It's probably just an intern coming back from his bath." Chris responded. Chef rolled his eyes, but Chris continued, "Which one of you guys will accompany Josee and make sure nothing bad is going on?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Okay fine. I'm just gonna play a little game…" Chris played 'Eeny Meeny Miny Moe'. Eventually, Chris said, "You, are, it." and he pointed to Beardo. "Make sure you get her back to the bus and make sure nothing bad is going on. Okay?" Beardo did a ding sound effect while giving Chris a thumbs up.

The female ice dancer and the human noisemaker walked out of the main cabin. Everyone else was worried about their safety.

"Oh I hope Josee is okay!" Jacques said, praying.

"Even though Beardo wasn't the best campers back in Pahkitew Island, I do hope he makes it out okay too." Dave said.

Outside, Josee and Beardo walked towards the entrance of the forest, where they saw the bus. The bus door was left open. The duo crept towards the bus.

"I hope he's not inside…" a nervous Josee said. When the duo got to the bus, they inspected the opened door. "You go in first." Josee pushed Beardo into the bus. Beardo looked around to see if any man was in the bus, but there was no sign. "Do you see anybody?" asked Josee.

Beardo responded by making a buzzer noise, while shaking his head.

"Phew. What a relief." said Josee. She stepped onto the first step, but then realized something else. "Wait. Where's the driver?"

Beardo looked around again. Suddenly, a wrinkly pale flesh/gray-colored hand snatched Josee's ponytail, making Josee scream and Beardo jerk up.

"HEEELLLP!" Josee screamed, before a zombie ate the back of Josee's neck, then ate the rest of her body. Beardo stood with his mouth agape. Before the zombie was about to eat Beardo next, Beardo shut the door, decapitating the zombie's head. Beardo frantically ran out through the back door and ran away from the scene.

Teams / Tribes

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

Staci

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Beth

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **1\. Josee (Ch. 3)**

Alright, and that sums up the next chapter of TD:ZA. I do apologize to all Josee fans reading this, having to see her get killed off first.

Storywise, the zombie apocalypse has just spread all the way to the camp of Total Drama. And one camper has met her demise. Even though Josee wasn't one I had to let go first, she had no plot nor action given to her character. She has already burnt several bridges back in the Ridonculous Race due to her competitiveness, and it will not work in a zombie apocalypse like this one. Like I said, this will be a story about survival, meaning a bit more in-depth, like other zombie apocalypse stories and shows.

Speaking of in-depth, there is the sub-plot of Mike's MPD still in him. I'm pretty sure you've all heard this before: MPD cannot be cured by the push of a button. There will be more interesting sub-plots in future chapters, but hopefully this one will not drag on for too long.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be a bit shorter than the rest.


	4. Lockdown Mode

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 4 - Lockdown Mode

Continuing where we've left off…

Everyone is still talking about what may potentially happen.

"Craig, are we gonna be alright?" asked Lindsay.

"It's Chris, and I'm not sure what's happening right now." said Chris. "But don't worry. I assure you that Beardo and Josee are going to be-"

Beardo bolted inside and slammed it shut, hyperventilating similarly to Josee when she ran back into the cabin.

"Beardo? What was going on out there?" asked Chris.

Beardo did not say anything, as he was too busy out of breath and too scared to say what happened.

"Beardo?"

Beardo looked at the cast for a minute, and then said, "Hey, you uh, wanna play sound effect charades?"

"No. Just tell us what's going on." said an impatient Chris.

"Well I'm gonna play anyways, so…" Beardo went to the center of the main lodge, and started making walking noises.

"Um, you're walking." Beth guessed.

"I think we all know what he's doing." Tyler said.

Beardo wrapped his hair into a ponytail similar to Josee's and started miming her personality.

"That's Josee! What happened to her? Where is she?" Jacques asked, nervously.

Beardo unwrapped his hair and impersonated a honking bus sound, then portrayed an opening door sound effect.

"Did Josee make it out okay?" asked Sammy.

Then Beardo made a zombie face while having his hand reach out slowly. Next, he wrapped his hair into a ponytail again and fell to the ground, making a 'Game Over' sound effect from Pac-Man.

Jacques gasped, "Josee's dead?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He started wailing uncontrollably.

"Shush, Jacques." a worried Chris said, wanting to listen to Beardo finish his charades.

Beardo, feeling like nobody noticed the zombie face and his slow-moving hand, performed it again, looking at everyone, to see if someone finally figured out his puzzle.

Leonard finally realized Beardo's puzzle and said, "I got it! Josee has been consumed by undead magical beings!"

A frustrated Beardo facepalmed.

Shawn chimed in and said, "No, Leonard! Beardo's not saying that Josee hasn't been consumed by undead magical beings! He's saying that she's been consumed by zombies!" There was a 5-second pause, until Shawn realized something terribly wrong. "AAAAAAUGGHHH! ZOMBIES ARE REAL!" Shawn bolted around the room, screaming and fearing the worst.

Everyone else in the room panicked. Beardo looked at Chris, who was worried and a bit frustrated too.

"This does _not_ look good." Chris said, "As much as I need to do this…" Chris took out his air horn from his pocket and blared it on the P/A, causing everyone to shut up. "Alright!" he announced, "Now we know that there's no storm or a nuclear war, but it seems that zombies are real, and they are rising from the ground up. This competition can no longer move forward under these circumstances."

"Ya damn right it can't move forward!" Shawn piped, "We're in a zombie apocalypse for crying out loud! How are we gonna make it out alive?!"

Chris looked at Shawn with a mixture of fear and annoyance, "Which is why we are going to stick together; all of us, to stay at this camping location and stay here only, even if it means most of you won't be seeing any of your loved ones anymore…"

Everyone gulped at this point; people hugged each other, while a couple shed a couple of tears.

"We're gonna try and wait out this 'zombie apocalypse' for who knows how long. In the meantime, we are now under lockdown mode!"

Everyone looked at each other, nervously.

"Alright!" Chef announced, "We're gonna have to give y'all weapons for self-defense. Which is why we're gonna hand out all of y'all weapons."

Chef opened a cellar underneath one of the tables, then flickered on the lights. "This is the emergency supply room, or doomsday prep room if ya like to call it. It contains so many important stuff. It contains weapons, ammunition, food supplies, and other kinds of shit you'd see from zombie apocalypse shows."

Shawn popped up, "This is awesome! Should we camp out in there, in case a zombie walks in?"

Chris put his arm around Shawn's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we have an alternative…"

Shawn looked at Chris, and then looked at a sheepishly smiling Chef. Then it transitions to Chris putting a blanket and a pillow on a table bench, outraging most of the cast.

"Ex- _cuse_ me?!" LeShawna cried.

"You just put a blanket and a pillow on a bench!" agreed Scott.

"We have our cabins!" Gwen said, then turned to everyone, "Right guys?" She was received a wave of nods from the cast.

Chris groaned, "I told you, we can't leave this cabin. We're under lockdown mode. Sheesh, it's like talking to Sasquatchanakwa…"

"I took a selfie with a frozen one in Iceland!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, don't care." Chris said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, you guys are gonna be camping out on the benches, tables, and floors, whether you guys like it or not."

Everyone looked at each other a bit nervously. Owen raised his hand.

"Yeah Owen?"

"Where should we use the bathroom?" he asked.

Chris looked around and said, "We have a small portable bathroom underneath the doomsday preparation room. The door that goes down to it has a blue x on it. You can check it out if you'd like."

Owen went down to the doomsday preparation room to find the portable toilet room. The rest of the cast looked at each other nervously and uncertain about what they will be up against.

"So, um… Why don't we get to know each other a bit?" Beth suggested.

"That would be nice." agreed Cody.

Duncan raised his hand, "I have something." Everyone looked at him as he continued, "Y'know, after spending a year in jail, I feel like it has taught me some so-and-so stuff that I really don't give a shit about." Duncan smirked, and did a zombie hiss behind Shawn, which made Shawn go bonkers again.

"You still have issues." Jasmine said, glaring at Duncan while also hugging a panicking Shawn.

Cody stood up to move things forward and said, "Can I say something?"

"So, what's new with you?" Beth asked.

"Well, Sierra and I have been dating for a long time." Cody said, putting an arm around a giggling Sierra. "After all these years, she's became the girl that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. One who is outstanding, smart, and always looks out for me…"

Some campers looked shocked, "But wasn't she like, the stalker who invaded your personal space?" asked Katie, with her arms folded.

"About that," Sierra said, standing up, "after Total Drama All-Stars, which I was apart of but Cody wasn't, I was sent to therapy to talk about my obsession with Cody. Besides, sometime after World Tour, Cody and I starting dating, but his and my parents were a _bit_ concerned about me and my nosiness about Cody, so they took me in to therapy, like I said a couple seconds ago. At first it seemed difficult to get my mind off him. But then it all seemed to become more and more easier. I started bonding with other patients at therapy who had a special girl or guy they want to be with 24/7. It felt a bit more comforting the last two and a half weeks I was there. Afterwards, I no longer felt as obsessed with Cody as I was a long time ago. Of course, Cody and I kept on dating. We were _much_ closer than we ever were." Sierra giggled again, then she and Cody looked at each other, and shared a kiss; a kiss that wasn't forceful, but was more loving and heartwarming. Everyone aww'd seeing this. The couple stood back and looked at everyone else. "Anyone else?" Cody asked.

"Well, my _mom_ and I are still bonding." Taylor said with her arm on her hip, "We did some pretty cool stuff."

"Like what?"

"We got pedicures, we watched a lot of romantic movies at front row seats, and we went to a beach where a seagull pooped on my bathing suit and on mom's blanket. Did I mention we were in front row seats at the movies?" asked Taylor in a sweeter voice.

"I'm an apprentice in a new Global Animals Society club." said Miles.

DJ stood up, "No way!" he exclaimed, "I'm in that club too!"

"Really?" asked a smiling Miles. DJ nodded.

"I'm raising a fundraiser to buy out Total Drama." Topher said.

Chris shook his head in disappointment and said, "No way. Not right now, at least."

"I placed 3rd place in the Surfing Competition in Australia!" Bridgette chimed in.

"Yeah, you guys should check her out on YouTube!" Geoff agreed, with Bridgette and Brody nodding.

"I'm still single!" Rodney chimed in, but this made everyone look at him awkwardly.

Suddenly, the cast heard a scream from downstairs, alerting them all. A couple seconds later, a frantic Owen climbed out from the doomsday preparation room.

"Don't tell me zombies can climb out of the toilet!" a shivering Shawn whined.

"No!" said Owen, "There's a creepy tarantula climbing on my butt!" Owen showed everyone a tarantula on Owen's bare butt, making most people groan in disgust.

Izzy walked over to Owen and put her hands out to the tarantula.

"No, don't do that!" protested Noah, "They will only attack you with their urticating hairs."

Izzy giggled, "Don't worry. I have the ability to speak to animals. The tarantula's not harmful of any sort. It's-". Before the tarantula could walk onto Izzy's palm, Sugar came out of nowhere, snatched the tarantula, and ate it whole, much to Izzy's annoyance. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Hey, I ate a tarantula once. It felt _good_!" Sugar said, sassily. Izzy huffed.

"And by the way, in case you haven't heard, the portable toilet is _portable_." Chris said, eyeing Shawn, who was still shivering.

"But Chris, how could a tarantula come to Canada?" asked Noah, "Aren't they down in the middle to southern parts of North America?" Noah thought a bit and added, "And near the equator?"

"I'm not sure…" Chris responded, scratching his head.

Everyone groaned as one. Jacques, in particular, yelled, "Oh what a day it has been! First a zombie apocalypse, then Josee gets eaten, now we're having tarantulas crawling their asses all the way to Canada?! Can it get any worse?!"

"Jacques, don't jinx us!" warned a frantic Trent.

Outside, the sky lit up, getting everyone's attention. "The sky's lighting up, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Could it be…" started a scared Chef, "That… Power plant?"

"Maybe more like the _entire_ power grid." Chris said, nervously.

Suddenly, the power went out briefly in the cabin, then it went back on, and then… BOOM! The entire cabin went dark… permanently.

MacArthur glared at Jacques and said, "Nice goin', Ice Dickhead!" she punched Jacques in the stomach, making him flinch.

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

Staci

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Beth

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Welp, things got worse in a matter of minutes! Now everyone knows what's going on outside the main cabin, also realizing Josee's fate back at the Boring Bus.**

 **Chris has forced everyone into lockdown in the main cabin. But with an exceptionally large cast, and a continuous horde of zombies coming their way, how long will lockdown last? And how will everyone be defending themselves? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Cabin Fever

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 5 - Cabin Fever

Continuing where we've left off…

Chef and Chris have walked out of the doomsday bunker with a couple lanterns.

"Alright, maybe this won't fully restore as _much_ light when the electricity went on, but what else? It's still light, right?"

Some campers rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel looked out the window to see if there are any more zombies outside. So far, there were barely any. "Seems light, eh?" he said, "Shouldn't we go back to our cabins?"

"No, Zeke…" said an annoyed Chris, "We're still in lockdown mode. We're not leaving this cabin no matter what."

Shawn was still quivering in fear, which got a couple people's attention.

"You don't look too good." Eva pointed out, "What's on your mind? Is it the zombies you're still quivering about?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Shawn panicked, "And also, what if zombies started breaking into buildings?!"

"Dude-" started Stephanie, putting an arm on his shoulder, which made him jump. Stephanie continued, "We're in a cabin, and zombies do not even have the _brains_ to even enter."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

Shawn looked at Stephanie, doubtfully, and said, "I've seen The Walking Dead, and the zombies _can_ and will _not_ hesitate to barge into buildings. They may not be smart, but they can sense humans. And they are a tiny bit more powerful than humans, so they will not hesitate to barge into the door to attack and eat people."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Fine. Be that way."

Anne Maria stood up, "Dude, he can't help himself. He's too afraid of zombies. Let him be."

"Who gave you the right to speak up, sassy-pants?!" snapped Stephanie, " _You_ should keep your nose out of all this zombie business and into your hair!"

"Excuse me! This zombie business you speak of is actually a reality we are all in! And at least I give a shit about my hair! I ain't one of those people who go out runnin' like a _maniac_ , screeching my butt off at my boyfriend when they're too frail to even go up against dangerous stunts!"

Stephanie charged at Anne Maria, screaming. The camera cuts to everyone watching in horror, seeing the two girls at each other's throats. Finally, Justin and Alejandro step in.

"Ladies. Let's-" Justin began, before he got kicked in the face.

"AUGH! My face!" he cried out. He looked at Alejandro and said, "You do it! I don't want my face to get any more bodily injuries!"

Alejandro got shoved to the catfight. "Um… Listen, ladies. Let's not be attacking each other. We don't want to attract any more zombies from outside."

"Hey, watch it, _Al_!" Stephanie hissed, causing Alejandro to grow wide-eyed, with his left eye twitching. But Stephanie continued, "Don't _you_ have a girlfriend _you_ need to worry about?"

Some of the cast gasped as Heather, the girl in question, stormed over to the fight.

"Watch it, Stephanie!" she said with her hands on her hips, "Unless you want me to shove you outside and lock the door!"

But Stephanie glared at her and snapped, " _You_ watch it, slut!"

The next thing that happened was Heather lunged at Stephanie. Now it was Heather and Stephanie at each other's throats. Anne Maria crawled away from the fight.

Chef ran over to break up the fight. "Enough!" He pushed both girls aside. "You girls need to stop it!"

"I agree. This is starting to get a little too uncomfortable." Chris agreed.

Ezekiel was about to open his mouth. "No, we're not going to our cabins." Chris said, serious and annoyed, "For God's sake, people. Haven't you _ever_ heard of lockdown mode before?"

Some of the cast groaned.

"I know. It's not the best place to be here in lockdown, but I guarantee you people that you'll thank me one day when this thing is gone. Now I realize that tensions are high here. Maybe a good night sleep will calm everyone's nerves."

"It's not just tensions, it's the zombie apocalypse." Shawn corrected.

"I don't need another Noah, okay?" replied Chris, annoyed. "Alright. Now find a place to go to bed, and then go to sleep." Chris walked over to the bunker.

The campers, and Chef, looked at Chris, seriously. "Where are _you_ going, Chris?" asked Courtney.

"Nowhere important." was Chris' response, as he closed the bunker door.

This left everyone else suspicious, but they all set their blankets and pillows on the ground and hit the sack.

*Next Morning*

One by one, everyone woke up, very slowly. Many people were groaning in pain. The hardwood floor made it very hard for everyone to sleep comfortably.

"Ugh… I had a rough night sleep…" said Cody.

"Tell me about it." said Sierra, rubbing her back.

Courtney rose up, exhausted. "That was the worst sleep I ever had…"

"Wonder what Chris was doing yesterday…" DJ said, stretching all of his limbs.

At that moment, Chris opened up the bunker door. Unlike everyone else, he was well-rested.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris said in a singsong voice.

His response was a wave of groans and grunts from the cast, making Chris concerned (not really).

"I suppose you slept terribly last night?"

"ALL of us!" Chef said. "And by the way, why aren't you exhausted?!" Chef pointed at Chris, suspiciously. This got everyone else suspicious as well.

"I just got to use sleep medicine." was all Chris responded.

Sierra stood up and said, "I don't think so. According to my blog about you, you haven't had any problems with sleeping."

Everyone looked at Chris, even more suspicious. Chris started to sweat, nervously. "Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about! I _do_ have sleeping problems."

While Chris was giving Sierra doubts, Topher and Courtney walked to the bunker, opened the door and saw that there was a king-sized bed in it.

"Was it sleep medicine, or was it this?" Topher asked, a bit pissed, but not as pissed as Courtney.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted, "You had that king-sized bed without even telling us?!"

Everyone glared at a guiltily smiling Chris.

"Even I'm appalled!" Chef shouted as he started towards Chris.

Chris held him off though and said, "Alright. I'll admit, I _had_ a king-sized bed."

"Well why didn't you tell us anything?" asked Shawn.

"Because I've figured that NONE of you would fit in it."

"We _all_ didn't _have_ to fit in it!" LeShawna said, with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, guys."

"How can we relax, McLean?!" Gwen shouted, "We had to sleep on the hardwood floor with nothing but blankets and pillows!"

"The hardwood floor was very unsafe!" Dave pointed out.

Chris crossed his arms and said, "Hey it's better than sleeping in the portable toilet." Chris promptly pointed underneath.

"We _all_ wouldn't be fitting in it!" said Duncan.

Chris just gave everyone a deadpan look. "Whatever."

Owen raised a hand. "Yes, Owen?"

"What do we have for food?" Owen asked, with his stomach rumbling.

Chris snapped his finger and said, "Aha! I knew someone was going to ask me that question sooner or later!" He went into the bunker and got out a wagon full of canned food.

The cast looked a bit curious.

"We _do_ have a chef to cook, right?" asked Heather, with her hands on her hips.

Chris crossed his arms and said, "Because the power's out, we cannot use any of the kitchen appliances to cook food, so this is a last resort option."

"I thought hunting was a last resort option." said Noah.

Those who were vegan or vegetarian gasped, then glared at Noah, who ignored them.

"Yes, Noah, you're right," sighed Chris, "But as for now, we have canned food as our main meals for… at least until a year."

"Are you serious?" a disgusted Taylor asked.

"I am dead serious." Chris blatantly said, "I mean, we have enough food for all of you to survive entire year."

Taylor grabbed a can of canned bread, took Chris' can opener, opened the can and saw a loaf of canned bread inside.

"Dude, this is _worse_ than just eating Chef's cooking."

"Hey!" Chef shouted.

"Have you tried it before?" Chris questioned the spoiled rich girl, suspiciously.

When Taylor shook her head, Chris taunted, "Well you should. Unless you wanna starve…"

"You watch your tongue, McLean!" Kelly defended Taylor, "I've had a bad feeling about you since I've entered this game!"

"Hey! I'm only trying to have her take her first taste of canned bread." Chris argued.

"Yeah, but you're saying that she's gonna go hungry if she doesn't like it!" Kelly fired back.

As the mother and the host 'with the most' argued, Taylor took a piece of the loaf and popped it in her mouth. Taylor started gagging. Eventually, she spat the piece out.

"Did you like it?" asked a teasing McLean. This got him an elbow from Kelly.

Taylor shouted, "What do you think?!" She threw the can away from her. Junior caught it though.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked himself as he broke another piece from the loaf.

"Oh it's bad alright!" Taylor said to Junior.

Junior looked up at her, then back at the piece he broke off. He popped it in his mouth and, like Taylor, started gagging. Eventually, he spat the piece out.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Taylor asked. Junior nodded in agreement. Taylor turned to Chris and said, "Don't we have any water, or ANYTHING to drink?"

Chris gave Taylor a bottled water, then threw another one to Junior. Both teens took a sip from each of their waters.

A second later, both teens spat their waters out.

"It tastes stale!" cried Taylor.

"That's because it _is_ stale water." Chris said, annoyed.

Kelly grabbed Chris by his shoulders. "How long did you leave the bottles of water in that bunker?!" she shouted.

"I dunno… I never left them". Kelly slapped Chris, who got more annoyed, "Hey! If I were to eat the food and drinks, your daughter and Junior should test em out."

Dwayne marched over to Chris. "Are you saying that you _never_ even tried the food or drinks yourself _before_ getting them for doomsday preparations?" he asked, demanding answers from Chris.

"Why should I?" was all Chris said.

Everyone gasped.

Dwayne glared at Chris. "This doesn't sound like an awesome idea: being stuck here, arguing, fighting, having to sleep on the floor, use a bad portable toilet, eat food that even _you_ haven't even tried!"

Chris returned the glare and said, "If _you're_ such an expert at zombie apocalypses, why don't _you_ be the leader?!"

Pretty soon, everyone started arguing and yelling at each other. Then some people started shoving each other, while others slapped each other.

Outside the cabin, zombies started to hear the chaos from the inside. The commotion drew more and more zombies to the cabin.

Back inside, Chris finally snapped and carried out a pistol, intending on shooting someone who would be overreacting.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " He screamed, " **NO MATTER WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS, NO MATTER HOW BAD THESE CONDITIONS ARE, YOU ALL ARE STAYING IN THIS GODDAMN CABIN, WHETHER YOU FUCKING LIKE IT OR NOT!** "

Everyone went agape at Chris. Chris was breathing heavily, glaring at everyone, regardless if he had a positive relationship with one or few of them or not. Chris was being dead on serious. Though conditions were poor, he wanted everyone to be safe. And it required staying in a cabin nobody wants to be in.

Eventually, something awful caught Shawn's eye, causing him to raise his hand.

"What do _you_ want?!" Chris yelled, still furious.

"H-h-ho-horde…" was all Shawn could say. He was shivering in fear, seeing zombies, one by one, surrounding the entrance. There were approximately 10 or 20, maybe even 40 zombies, heading towards the entrance of the cabin. And they were out for human flesh...

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

Staci

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Beth

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Uh oh! A horde is coming! How will everyone prepare themselves against them? It's gonna take a lot of weaponry and ammo to get through them! Though some of them will fight them off, others will stay behind.**

 **Be prepared for the next chapter! It's gonna be very graphic because of the gang and their first fight against the zombies. And spoiler alert: Two campers will be killed off! Who will they be? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Out to Get Us

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 6 - Out to Get Us

Continuing where we've left off…

Chef and Chris ran out with a huge line of arsenal. "Here!" Chris said, throwing weapons at the cast, "Take whatever weapon you have caught!"

Some of the cast caught a couple weapons. Ryan caught a pistol. "Sweet!" he said.

Harold caught a katana. "Yes!"

Courtney caught a box of shurikens. "Shurikens? Why do we even have these?"

Harold walked over to Courtney. "I'll trade the katana for your shurikens. I've done good with them when I'm a part-time ninja." The CIT shrugged and traded the shurikens for Harold's katana.

Brick caught an assault rifle, making him hesitant. "Um, I'm not in the rifle class yet." he said, "Does anyone have anything to trade with me?"

Jo scoffed, "Oh look! Brick-for-brains is an army cadet and can't even hold a damn rifle!"

Brick glared at Jo. "Shut up!"

Jo ignored him and took the rifle from him. Chris threw an assault pistol to him. "Much better." he said. Meanwhile, Jo rolled his eyes.

Tyler caught a crossbow.

Duncan caught a machete. "Dude, awesome!" he cheered.

Miles caught a hunting rifle, but she dropped it a second after catching it. "I am NOT killing anyone with these!" She protested.

"Um, we're supposed to use them on zombies, not animals." DJ said, reassuring her. Laurie walked over to her and said, "I can use it if you'd be more comfortable."

Miles looked at her with hesitation, then sighed, "Okay, if you say so." She gave her taller partner her rifle, though she still looked very nervous.

Scott caught a vintage pistol.

Sam caught a leech gun.

Leonard caught a knife, but he set it down on the table. "Why would I want a knife when I have a weapon already?" he asked Chris.

"Whatever's best for you…" sighed Chris.

Eva picked up the knife. "If nobody's gonna use it, _I_ will." she said.

Dwayne caught a musket.

Sanders caught an axe, where she struggled on lifting it.

MacArthur caught a baseball bat. "Heh heh heh…" she cackled.

Gwen caught a pocket knife, but it seemed like the sharp part was going to stab Gwen's forehead. Luckily, she dodged. She glared at Chris and yelled, "You almost killed me!"

"But I didn't." was what Chris had to say. Gwen huffed.

Justin caught another assault rifle.

Trent caught a frying pan.

Izzy caught a golf club. "Oh yeah!" she said with a smirk.

Owen caught Mr. Coconut?

"How'd he get in there?" Chris asked Chef. The latter shrugged.

DJ caught a mace. "They still make these?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird finding one of these, but it'll do you good." said Chef.

Jasmine caught an M-16 rifle.

Sadie caught a fire extinguisher. "A fire extinguisher?" she asked, "What good does _that_ do?"

Chris and Chef look at each other and shrug.

Alejandro caught a machine gun.

Ezekiel caught a sword. "Aw, yeah!" he cheered with excitement.

Gerry caught a tennis racket. "Okay, this is just insulting." he said, annoyed.

"Looks like you got a good match on it!" said Pete. He and Gerry laughed.

"Oh, sorry." said Chris. "Chef must've misplaced them for what was going to be used in another challenge." Chef glared at Chris, the latter ignoring him. He threw Gerry a shotgun. "This looks pretty handy!" said Gerry.

Chris looked at Chef for a minute. "What did you do with the AK-47?" he asked. Chef stared off into space.

*CUTAWAY*

The AK-47 was seen in a basket full of tennis rackets inside a wooden shed.

*END OF CUTAWAY*

"Whatever." said Chef. He threw a nightstick at Ennui.

Zoey caught Chef's meatball bazooka. "This again?" she asked herself.

Dave caught a pike.

Rock caught another machete.

Mike caught a paintball gun.

A hammer hit Spud in the face.. It was about 5 seconds until Spud reacted to the hit.

Sky caught another knife.

Junior caught a chainsaw. "Oh no!" yelled Dwayne. "I am NOT letting my son use that kind of power tool!"

"Do you _want_ your son to die?" Chris taunted.

Dwayne and Junior glared at Chris, but they kept silent.

And finally, Shawn caught another hunting rifle.

"Alright." said Chris. "Some of you guys have weapons to take on the horde of zombies. Which is good, because we all want to stay alive."

"This seems awesome, eh?" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Totally!" said Staci, "Y'know, this reminds of me when my great great great great great aunt Maggie invented coming up with a plan." As Staci was rambling, everyone looked at her, annoyed. "Without them, we wouldn't be as smart as we would be. And my great great great great great grandpa Huck invented assault rifles. Without them-"

Suddenly, a zombie's hand breaks through the window, just where Staci was standing at. Everyone jerked to the window. Before Staci could react, the zombie grabbed Staci by the neck and ate her back, causing her to scream.

But that was just the beginning!

One by one, zombies started to break in through the windows, crawling through them. One zombie's hand broke through the door. Everyone started to defend themselves. Guns were being fired at the zombies, slowing the horde down.

"Aim for the head!" yelled Shawn.

Everyone looked at each other and then listened to Shawn, firing their guns at the zombies' heads, killing them instantly. However, more zombies came entering in. This caused some people with melee weapons to start attacking them.

"Melee users, watch out for their teeth!" Shawn cried out.

The camera changes scenes; from Dave impaling three zombies with his pike in one ram-in, to MacArthur batting a zombie with her bat, then to Izzy clobbering a couple zombies with her golf club, and then Duncan slicing a zombie in half with his machete, grinning nastily after doing so.

Meanwhile, the cast who did not have any weapons backed away from the horde, counting on their weapon-packed friends to fend them off.

Owen threw Mr. Coconut at a zombie, which did not do a thing.

"Oh craaaaaap!" he shouted with his voice going up an octave on the 'crap', as the zombie advanced towards him. But before the zombie could devour on him, Leonard came out of nowhere and stabbed the zombie with his staff.

"Level up." the wizard cosplayer said.

"Wow, guess you're not as crazy as they say you were." Owen said.

"I'm not _all_ about magic, y'know." Leonard replied.

Sanders was still struggling to pick up her axe. A zombie was heading towards her. Courtney, who was near her, saw her and used her katana to slice the zombie in half. Sanders gave Courtney a salute, with Courtney saluting back, giggling.

Gwen and Trent were also attacking zombies. "Keep it up, Gwen," Trent encouraged, "We got this!"

"I hope so!" panicked Gwen.

Eva beheaded a fat zombie. "It was nothing. Just nothing." she said.

Meanwhile, Junior did not know how to use his chainsaw. All he did was use the sharp blade as if it were a knife, using it on two zombies. Then the camera transitions to Zoey blasting the zombies with the meatball bazooka, blasting them with hot meatballs to their heads, which melted their faces. Then the camera cuts to Ezekiel slaying three zombies with his sword.

"I never thought using these would be so much fun, eh?" he said. Another zombie approached him. Just as expected, Ezekiel sliced its head off.

The camera changes to Sam shooting leeches at zombies. Though the leeches were able to eat themselves into the zombies' skin and eat their brains, this caused said leeches to become zombified, much to Sam's annoyance. "This doesn't make any sense!" he said to Chris, who was hiding with the defenseless campers and Chef, "If the leeches are gonna become zombified, don't we have to watch out for them too?! And what's the point using this leech gun?!" Sam dropped the gun.

"I should've known the leech gun would be harmful…" replied a regretful Chris.

Jasmine was fending off zombies. One zombie reached for her head, but Jasmine shot it dead. But the recoil of the shooting caused her hat to fall. Mike was next to her and her hat fell onto his head. Mike gasped…

And Manitoba Smith emerged! "G'Day mate!" he said, triumphantly, "Let me give it a burl on these flesh-eating freaks!" Manitoba charged at the zombies and shot paintballs at the zombies, decapitating a couple. "Oh, you wanna have a blue, don't ya?!" Manitoba jumped on a table and shot more zombies down. "That's right! Rack off, ya mongrels!"

Zoey and Shawn looked at each other. "You gotta admit," Zoey started, "Mike may have more than one personality, but he's really unstoppable."

Shawn smiled, "That's interesting… Though he has my girlfriend's hat."

Cameron walked over to them, "That's one way to trigger one of his personalities!"

"Hmm… Right, well I don't mean to put a dent in your boat, but I think after this, she wants it back."

"Oh, right."

Meanwhile, Rock was being cornered by zombies. Spud was holding his hammer as if it were a toy.

"Dude, can you lend me some help?!" Rock called to Spud. Spud did not react. Rock called again, "Spud! Dude!" A couple seconds later, Spud looked over to Rock. Then he went wide-eyed and…

"ROCK!" Spud ran over to the zombies and one by one, he bashed their heads with his hammer. Guts were being splattered onto both rockers. Another zombie from behind reached over to Spud. Spud saw this and immediately kicked the zombie to the ground, then stomped on his head to kill it. Rock got up and sliced a near-dead zombie with his machete. He went over to Spud. "Thanks, Spud. I knew your instincts would kick in, man."

For three seconds, nothing happened. Then Spud said to Rock, "No problem, Rock.". Then Spud proceeded to do air guitar.

Sadie attacked by pointing her fire extinguisher at a couple zombies. She squeezed the handle, and foam flew out, slowing the zombies down. Then Sadie proceeded to smash the zombies with the extinguisher. After that, she turned to Katie and gave her a thumbs up, who gave Sadie a thumbs up back.

A couple more zombies were slaughtered or shot dead. Meanwhile, Shawn started stomping on the zombified leeches, which killed them. Everyone else started jumping up and down, killing zombies while also squishing zombified leeches. Eventually, the uproar died down. For several seconds, it seemed that everything was quiet.

Beth stepped out into the gross, zombie guts-filled room. "Wow. All the zombies are dead." she said.

"Eeyup!" said Tyler, "All gone."

"That's good!" Beth walked around the cabin. "You all did an amazing job! Really, you did. Sure it's a bit gross here, but still, you all did awesome! Thank you for defending us, all of you!"

She did not notice that a zombie with an open wound in its stomach slowly got up right behind her. This shocked everyone else.

"BETH! LOOK OUT!" yelled Lindsay.

"Huh?" Beth turned around to see a zombie right behind her. The zombie pushed its head onto her neck, eating it, causing Beth to yell.

"BETH! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay cried.

A determined Tyler stepped in and said, "I got this!" He tried to shoot the zombie with his crossbow, but Tyler fired before he could aim and it hit the ceiling. Meanwhile, Beth was squirming around as the zombie ate through her back. Before Tyler could fire again, Alejandro stepped in front of him.

"Amigo, let the _professional_ do the job!" Alejandro repeatedly shot the zombie with his machine gun. But by the time the zombie was dead, Beth had already had most of her body eaten.

The camera fades to the exterior of the cabin, where the windows and door were blocked off by pieces of wood. The camera transitions inside, where Lindsay is on her knees, crying over her best friend's death. Tyler, Owen, and Bridgette were comforting her.

"It's gonna be okay, Linds." said Tyler, rubbing her back.

" **IT'S** _ **NOT**_ **OKAY**!" Lindsay screamed, " **MY BEST FRIEND IS GAAA-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAAAAAWWWNNNN**!"

Meanwhile, Chris was in the kitchen with Chef, discussing what to do next.

"What are we gonna do now? The zombies have broken into our cabin, and now I'm afraid they're gonna do much further damage along the way… They're out to get us, Chris…" Chef said.

Chris thought for a minute, then said, "I think I have a plan, but I must say it to them." He scratched his head, and then walked out of the kitchen, followed by Chef. Chris got a spoon and clanged it against a pan. "May I have everyone's attention please?".

Everyone looked at Chris. "Thank you." he said, "Now, after what had happened an hour ago, it is clear to me that conditions are _not_ going to go smoothly staying here."

"Hello?!" Heather interrupted, "They weren't going smoothly to _begin_ with!"

"Riiiight…" Chris said, narrowing his eyes, "So, anyways. This cabin is no longer safe. And unless we build a wall around the campground, which is nearly impossible to achieve, we're all vulnerable to the zombie apocalypse."

"Wasn't a good idea staying _here_ after all." murmured Shawn.

Chris glared at the zombie apocalypse prep, then continued, "I have decided that…", Chris hesitated, "We're all gonna have to split up, and evacuate ourselves."

More than half of the cast gasped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dwayne, nervously holding his son's hand, "What do you mean we're gonna have to split up, and evacuate ourselves?"

"I meant, you three teams are going to leave this campground, and you must, as a team, or a tribe or group, find your own ways to find safety in the apocalypse… even if it means… you have to part ways with your friends and family."

Now everyone gasped. People started to look around, worriedly, while others were hysterically emotional. The camera cuts to various people: Dwayne and Junior hugged each other uncomfortably, Kitty sobbed onto Emma's shoulder, Mickey and Jay were hugging each other, both crying, as did Chet and Lorenzo, Sierra hugged a nervous Cody, who hugged her back, Leonard and Tammy looked at each other, saddened that they have to be separate, Geoff consoled a tearful Bridgette and a shivering Brody, Stephanie and Ryan comforted each other, Owen bear-hugged Noah, crying his eyes out, Lindsay was crying even more, thinking that it'll be the last time she'll ever see Tyler, whom the latter hugged her, with a tear trickling down his right eye, Heather and Alejandro held hands, fearing the worst, and Crimson and Ennui held onto each other; even _THEY_ were emotional, with both goths shedding a couple tears.

Chef was shedding a couple tears. Despite his angry attitude towards most of the competitors, as well as feeding them gross meals, and whenever one were to criticize him or his cooking, he'd be enraged, he still had his soft side with the cast, and feels very sympathetic towards them, ones that were never going to see each other again, their family members, their homes, and their normal, usual lives.

Chris tapped on the pot again, getting everyone's attention. "Alright. So without a tribe leader, you guys are lost. Which is why I am assigning myself, Chef, and any two adult team members to lead three of you teams. Me, I'll lead the **Hideous Hawks**!"

Some of the Hideous Hawks glared at Chris, not wanting to be led by a psychopath for a reality game show host.

"Chef Hatchet, since he is good with kids (Chef sheepishly grinned), will be leading the **Ugly Urchins**!"

The Ugly Urchins shrugged. Meanwhile, the Scary Squirrels got confused.

"Who's gonna lead the Scary Squirrels?" asked Scott.

"Who are the two oldest members on your team?" asked Chris.

Everyone looked at Kelly and Dwayne.

"Eyup! You two are co-leaders of the **Scary Squirrels**!" Kelly and Dwayne looked at each other in confusion.

"I feel like you've done it on purpose." said Trent.

"Yeah, don't care." said Chris, "Anyways, take ten minutes to say goodbye to your rival teams, and then be off with y'all…"

"But why can't we _all_ go together?" asked Courtney, "I mean, we have a lot of supplies, food, weapons, everything we need to be safe in the apocalypse.". Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Realization hit Chris like a truck, but he maintained his posture and said, "Guess I never thought about that. Oh well. Too late now." Everyone glared intensely at Chris when he said that. Chef was glaring too, with his arms crossed and his left foot tapping with annoyance.

"You _are_ a sadist, McLean!" shouted Gwen. Chris ignored Gwen's criticism.

"Wait!" said Dwayne, "Can't my son come with us too?!"

"No." Chris said, bluntly.

"But I can't allow my son to be-"

"I said no!" the host snapped.

"Woah, woah!" Chef jumped in, "Let me handle this!" He directed Dwayne into the kitchen. "Alright, so you know how you want to be with your kid?" he whispered, hoping Chris won't hear them. Dwayne nodded. "So, my deal is that I'm gonna give you a walkie-talkie, so that both of us can make a deal on whether you come to our team, or if I can transfer your son with your group. They are far-distant, but I advise you to please stay near our group. You understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Chef." Dwayne said, shaking Chef's hand.

Both men walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright." said Chris, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The Scary Squirrels and Ugly Urchins left the building, leaving only the Hideous Hawks.

"How come we're not leaving?" asked Dave.

Chris shrugged and said, "Well, we're gonna. We're just gonna wait for them to go separately for a little bit…Then we can go. As much of a dangerous place this is, like I said, it's every team for themselves. So we can't be following the others around. At one point, we all have to be separate."

Everybody glared at Chris again.

"Do you guys want to live or not?!" said an annoyed Chris.

Everyone's response was a huge groan. A minute later, Staci woke up; her skin wrinkled up, pale flesh-light gray-colored, with her eyes bloodshot and her sclera and iris completely missing. She started hissing and moaning as she walked up towards the Hawks, who looked nervously at each other. As soon as she got near the team, Courtney stabbed her forehead with her katana, permanently killing the now-zombified chatterbox.

"How long are we gonna be here again?" asked Courtney.

"Um… I don't know yet…" Chris responded.

Ezekiel went over to a closed-out window, looked out of a crack, seeing that there are a couple zombies outside, roaming around, aimlessly, smelling scents for human flesh.

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Staci (6)**

 **Beth (6)**

 **A lot of stuff unfolding! And thanks to Chris' realization that staying in a cabin altogether would not work, he realized that everyone needs to separate and go their own ways. Does anyone know what he is thinking, really? And why is he against having Junior join his father's tribe? Is he trying to protect everyone? Or is it something else darker and drearier that is up his sleeve?**

 **Of course, not all survived the zombie onslaught. For those of you who thought that Staci was not gonna make it, you are right. I couldn't find a way to touch base on her story. She was really expendable and bland in Revenge of the Island, so it was no surprise that she left very early in this story.**

 **Beth also got killed because, unfortunately, I couldn't find anything to do with her. There are these characters who will die because I couldn't find anything for them (like Josee back in Chapter 3), and Beth falls in that category.**

 **Each chapter or two after this will feature one of the three tribes and how the tribesmen they get along during the zombie apocalypse. For instance, the next chapter will feature the Scary Squirrels.**

 **What more is in store for them in the next chapter? Find out next time!**


	7. Weak Link

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 7 - Weak Link

Continuing where we've left off…

As the Hideous Hawks were pondering where to go, the Scary Squirrels and the Ugly Urchins were parting ways with each other. Dwayne, in particular, was telling his son the deal he and Chef had the episode prior.

"So you're gonna just try and be in contact with Chef?" asked Junior.

"Yes, son." Dwayne replied, "He and I have far-distant walkie-talkies. But he did tell me that I should be near you. Ultimately, he may transfer you to our group."

"Okay." he said, as he and his dad hugged each other.

Chef walked over to Dwayne and said, "We'll be near you and your group to do the transferring, alright?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn confronted Manitoba Smith. "I need the hat back." said Jasmine.

"Keep away!" said Manitoba, "Your eyes are looking at a _true_ survivalist! The hat belongs to me."

Shawn marched up to Manitoba. "Dude, give her the hat back!"

"Not on your life."

"Fine, have it your way then…" Shawn said. He went to turn, but a second later, Shawn jump kicked Manitoba, causing the hat to fall off his head.

Manitoba gasped, reverting back to Mike. "What… happened?"

"It's a long story." said Zoey. "We'll talk later."

Shawn went to where the hat fell on the ground, picked it up, and gave it back to his girlfriend. His girlfriend thanked him.

"Are we done yet?" asked Chef. Everyone nodded and Chef continued, "Alright." Chef turns to the Ugly Urchins and says, "Let's move, people!"

The Ugly Urchins followed Chef as Dwayne could look to see his son walking with them. Dwayne felt a bit sad, though Kelly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel upset. Hopefully it can be for a little while." she reassured.

Dwayne looked at Kelly and said, "Okay." He turns to the Scary Squirrels. "Alright." he said, "Where shall we go?"

The Squirrels look over to their cabin in a distant. Kelly and Dwayne looked at each other, shrugged, and signaled everyone to walk to the cabin.

When they got to the cabin, they saw that the cabin door has been broken into.

"This is bad…" said a quivering Mickey.

"Well hopefully we have some resources that can block the doorway." said Kelly, trying to reassure the helmet-wearing adversity twin.

One by one, the team, starting with Dwayne, walked into the cabin to see if there is any sign of a zombie anywhere inside. Each team member was armed with a weapon.

"I am sensing some nasty disturbances from upstairs…" Dawn said.

Dwayne, along with Scott, MacArthur, Duncan, and Harold walked up the stairs, fully armed with a musket, pistol, bat, machete, and a box of shurikens, respectively. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, the quintet walk to see if they can hear any hissing from the other side of a room.

"Check every room here." Dwayne whispered.

The five checked every room to see if there is, or are, any sign(s) of undead beings. But they did not find anything.

Suddenly, the sound of slow, creepy footsteps could be heard. Dwayne signaled everyone to open fire if a zombie appears in front of them. Everyone looked at the corridor where the eerie footsteps were heard. Out comes…

Mickey.

Four out of five people put their weapons down. Scott accidentally shot a bullet, grazing Mickey's helmet.

"AAK!" Mickey yelped.

Mickey jumped back from having his helmet get shot, but nevertheless, he was still okay.

The other four glared at a guiltily giggling Scott. "Sorry." he whispered.

"What are you doing up here?" Dwayne asked Mickey.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just wanted to see if I can help." Mickey responded.

"I dunno if you can be up here, Mickey." said Dwayne, "It's too dangerous right now, especially when we're trying to find zombies in a broken-into building."

"I-I just…" Mickey started. Just then, a zombie wung open a door behind Mickey, violently hissing. Mickey bounced back, screaming.

The zombie limped towards the six. Scott tried shooting at the zombie, but he ended up missing it consecutively.

"I got this." said Dwayne, as he pushed Scott back and aimed his musket at the zombie. As soon as the zombie got at least a couple feet near the six, Dwayne shot the zombie in the brain, killing it instantly.

"Is everything alright?!" Kelly called from downstairs.

Dwayne went over to the stairway and called back, "Everything's fine now. The zombie has been taken out."

A couple sighs of relief were heard.

Dwayne walked back to the other five. He sees Mickey quivering behind Duncan and MacArthur. "It's alright, Mickey. He's dead now." Dwayne reassured Mickey.

"I'm still scared…" he yelped.

Dwayne put a hand on Mickey's shoulder to reassure him. "Hey, don't feel scared. We're all here for you."  
"I don't know about this… I don't feel comfortable being in these conditions…" Mickey quivered.

Dwayne sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say… Except, would you like to do some training with us?"

"T-training?!"

"Well… yes. I want you to come out of your comfort zone. You want to help, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"We can help you with your fears. We're gonna teach you how to defend!"

"Is that even a good idea?" asked a doubtful Duncan.

"Well it's gonna be worse for him if we don't," said Dwayne, "So I'm afraid so."

Mickey was still nervous, "Err… yeah. Let's do it…"

Dwayne goes to the staircase, "Hey guys, if you hear anything, it's Mickey training to become a zombie apocalypse defender!" he called down.

"Alright, don't make _too_ much noise!" Kelly called back.

Dwayne turns back to Mickey. "Shall we get started?" he asked the adversity twin.

"Sure…" a hesitant Mickey said.

"Alright." Dwayne started, "If you want to be skilled at defending yourself from a zombie, first you must carry a weapon." He gives Mickey his musket.

"Uhhh… I don't know about using guns…"

Duncan went in to intervene, "Dude, if you're incapable of carrying guns, then try using melee weapons." He gave Mickey his machete.

"You want me to use this… machete?" Mickey gulped.

"Do you want to survive a zombie apocalypse?" Duncan asked, sternly.

Mickey looked at the machete, and just sighed, "Alright…"

A couple minutes have passed and Dwayne, Scott, and MacArthur have made a dummy for Mickey to train with.

"Now, in order to use a machete on a zombie, you must try and aim for the head." said Duncan, "All you have to do is hold it firmly."

Mickey held the machete firmly just as he was told.

"Okay. Now look at the head…"

Mickey looked at the dummy head. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now, run towards it and slice the head off!" Duncan called.

Mickey ran to the dummy, screaming as he held onto the machete. Unfortunately, he dropped the machete when he reached the dummy.

Duncan shook his head. "Not very excellent, man." he said, "We're gonna try again. Alright?"

Mickey looked down for a second, then back at Duncan, "Uh… okay." he said, hesitantly. He picked up the machete from the ground, and stared at the dummy.

"Get ready…" Duncan said.

Mickey gulped as he firmly held onto the machete. "I'm, err… ready."

"Good… Now GO!" he yelled.

The helmet-wearing adversity twin did the same thing he did before; he ran to the dummy screaming. He dropped the machete when he reached the dummy.

"We're trying that again." Duncan said, "And do NOT screw up this time."

Mickey held the machete again, but each time he was told to run at the dummy, he could not stop dropping the machete, which was only adding onto Duncan's irritation. A couple minutes later…

"Hey, how's it going up there?" Kelly called from downstairs.

"Oh, it's…" started Dwayne, "mildly okay."

Duncan stands up and says, "It's not okay, man. Mickey's making zero progress."

Mickey gasped, "Wait! I can still do it! Just give me a chance!"

"Fine…" sighed an annoyed Duncan, "But so help me god if you drop the damn machete again…"

Mickey held onto the machete yet again.

"Go!" Duncan yelled.

Mickey ran towards the dummy, but, unsurprisingly, he dropped it right before he could strike it. Duncan groaned in anger. "Dammit! This is _not_ working!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Duncan." Mickey said, "I just-"

"You just what?! You just can't hold a fucking machete?! You can't even hang onto even a knife!" yelled Duncan.

A scared Mickey said, "Please, Duncan… Can I just try again, please?"

"NO!" the punk roared, "We've tried so many times, yet you blew em! And I can see why you and your brother are called the Adversity Twins! You're just awful at _everything_!" Duncan continued as Mickey started to sniffle, "We've made zero progress in your training, and _nothing_ can make you a warrior! I doubt you'll even try to make a change! Because you're better off being a ZOMBIE'S APPETIZER!"

Dwayne, Scott, MacArthur and Harold gasped.

"Duncan, stop!" shouted Harold.

Mickey was left hurt and heartbroken. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. Duncan had hurt him. Meanwhile, Duncan picked his machete back up, having that unapologetic glare on his face shooting towards Mickey.

"You may have been a little harsh on him." Dwayne advised Duncan, to which Duncan turned to Dwayne and said, "Just wait and see the zombies eat him…" then Duncan turned to Mickey, "cause you'll never be able to defend yourself!"

That retort only made Mickey cry even harder. Outside the cabin however, zombies started to hear Mickey's cries. They limped towards the source of the noise.

Back inside, the other members of the Scary Squirrels were concerned. "What's going on up there?" Kelly called.

The others looked at each other, nervously. They could only hear Mickey's uncontrollable crying.

"I don't think that's good, right?" asked Trent.

"If I were to hypothesize, I don't think so." Cameron said, "It's obvious Mickey is having a hard time."

Suddenly, a sound fills the air. That sound was a real shocker to everyone, as that sound meant that something was wrong. That sound was one nobody wanted to hear. That sound… was glass being shattered. Someone, or something, has broken into the cabin!

"Um… That doesn't sound pleasant…" panicked Mike.

"I'm sensing a dark aura coming from the corridors of the back of the cabin." said Dawn.

The campers who were downstairs looked to the hallway which overlooked the back. Things got ugly quick when a zombie popped from the end and hissed towards the group, jerking them.

"Eek! A zombie!" Sadie cried.

Another zombie behind the first one hissed towards the group.

"Make that two zombies!" Zoey panicked.

A third and fourth zombie staggered behind the two.

Sierra was counting the zombies as more zombies followed the four, "Three, four, five, six-"

"Alright, we get it!" Gwen yelled.

"Everyone, we've gotta get rid of them!" Kelly ordered, "Prepare your weapons, and FAST!"

Everyone started to prepare their weapons, whether it was a knife or a gun, they had to find whatever they need to defend themselves from another horde of zombies.

Meanwhile upstairs, the six heard the commotion and bolted down the stairs. To their horror, they see the zombies staggering towards the rest of the crew.

"Hurry! We've gotta stop them!" Dwayne ordered.

Duncan and MacArthur used their respective weapons on a couple nearby zombies. Dwayne, Scott and Harold shot their respective ranged weapons on a couple zombies as well. Pretty soon, more of the contestants, armed with weapons, started to fight along with them. One by one, zombies were either getting slayed, stabbed, shot, slammed or batten down.

Unfortunately for Mickey, he was still discouraged to fight. He did not even have the heart to go and take out a zombie, as he would just fall before he could take on and kill a zombie and become a zombie's appetizer.

Meanwhile, at the main cabin, the Hideous Hawks were just doing nothing but thinking. Chris starts hearing the commotion from the closed-out windows. Even though the windows were closed off, noise can still be heard from the inside.

"What the…" he said to himself as he slowly creaked the door open to hear distant screams and guns shot.

Chris closed the door and thought out loud, "This can only mean one thing: one of the teams went to one of the cabins! But I don't think Chef might've had his team go back to one of the cabins…" It was that moment that Chris realized the conclusion. Chris groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong, Chris?" asked Owen.

Meanwhile, the number of zombies breaking into the cabin was getting lower and lower, as the Scary Squirrels were taking out more and more of them. Eventually, the last zombie had had its head chopped off by Devin, who was wielding a cleaver.

"Is that the last of them?" asked Dwayne.

"I hope so." responded Devin.

Everyone was relieved that the horde has easily been incapacitated, though Mickey was still distraught about what had happened earlier. He sulked back up the stairs, thinking to himself that the team will be much better off without him. And when he looked back to see if anyone were to reassure him, only to find that everyone was more focused on successfully taking out the entire horde without one of them getting bitten, eaten or killed, he sadly sighed and continued upstairs. "Damn… Damn it all…" he muttered, with a tear falling from his eye. He went into a bedroom and closed the door shut.

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Blaineley

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Staci (6)**

 **Beth (6)**

 **Woah! Things got shocking really fast! A zombie horde has attacked the Scary Squirrels, though ultimately, the Squirrels survived!**

 **Unfortunately, Mickey did not get to participate in the self-defense as he has been discouraged by Duncan, after numerous times of training. Now it's assumed that Mickey will not survive the zombie apocalypse due to his adversity getting in the way and his inability to defend himself from anything. Keyword: Assumed.**

 **Meanwhile, Chris has speculated correctly about what was going on at the cabin, even though he heard it and did not see it. What does this mean? Find out next chapter!**


	8. One Little Spark

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 8 - One Little Spark

Continuing where we've left off…

Away from the cabin where the Scary Squirrels were, back at the main cabin, Chris had just speculated that Kelly and Dwayne have led the Squirrels back to one of the cabins, where a horde of zombies have attacked them. After coming to the conclusion, Chris groaned in disbelief, which did not go unnoticed by the Hideous Hawks.

"What's wrong, Chris?" asked Owen.

Chris turns around to the Hideous Hawks and said, "Well, I have heard what was going on outside, and it seems like that _one_ of the teams has headed back to one of the cabins." Chris mutters to himself, "I knew that aligning Kelly and Dwayne to be leaders was a bad idea." He turns to the other contestants. "I have an objective for you guys. It requires a phone."

"Well we don't have our cellphones." Brody spoke, "Remember before you introduced us, you made us put our cellphones in a bag?"

*FLASHBACK*

Chris came out with a small plastic bucket for everyone to put their cellphones in. "Alright, put your cellphones in! You won't be getting them back until AFTER the game is over, OR if you get eliminated! That's an order!"

Everyone looked at each other and put their cellphones in the bucket.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Even then, we wouldn't use them anyways." said Ryan, "The power's gone, and we couldn't even get a signal if we'd try."

"Alright, if cellular devices won't work, then I guess we'll have to resort to an option that I think _barely_ anyone uses - landlines!"

"They wouldn't work either." objected Courtney, "They require electricity as well. And the power's all out."

Chris thought to himself for a brief moment, then said, "What if there's still electricity left… somewhere else…"

"How, can there be electricity, SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" cried Heather.

"She has a point, McLean." Jo agreed, "Where else in Canada can there even be electricity still present?!"

"Ontario?"

Jo and Heather looked at each other and sighed. "Well played, McLean, well played…" said Jo.

Chris looked at the others. "Find any landline phone that is present! I know we have one somewhere!"  
The contestants looked at each other and went to go find a landline. The camera cuts to a couple of places in the cabin.

DJ, Laurie and Miles looked in the closet, but all they could find were Chris' clothing, which were mostly the exact clothing Chris was wearing.

"How does Chris even use his laundry?" asked DJ.

"I'm hoping he does it the traditional way, and not using a washing machine." said Miles.

The camera cuts to Brody, Bridgette and Lorenzo looking in the doomsday preparation room. They looked underneath the king-sized bed and in the arsenal.

"Don't see anything in here…" said Brody.

"Me neither…" Bridgette said back.

The camera cuts to Brick, Jo and Lightning looking in the walk-in freezer.

"Why are we going to the walk-in freezer?" asked Jo.

"Remember back in Revenge of the Island where that muscular dude said that there's always things to check in here?" asked Lightning.

"That was only for finding meat, not telephones!" Jo argued, "You really are a dumbass, Lightning dolt!"

Lightning pulled a crate, and it revealed… a bunch of meat patties.

Brick and Jo nodded their heads. "That wouldn't do." said Brick.

"Hey guys!"

Their attentions were directed to see Izzy finding a landline, which was underneath a wooden plank.

"Oooohhh… _that_ was where I put it." said Chris.

"Why would you put it underneath the plank?" asked Courtney.

"Maybe because… landlines are old… I dunno…"

The contestants rolled their eyes.

"Okay, now let's…" Chris finds out that the landline's wire has been cut. "Darn it! I forgot I cut the wire way before the challenge." He looks up to the others, "Can you guys try and help me find the other wire? I think it's plugged in or something."

The contestants sigh as a whole, as they go finding the other wire. Meanwhile, things were getting hot for some of the contestants.

"Ugh, this heat is getting to me and my clothing." Tom said, having his sweater sweating.

"Tell me about it…" Jacques said, "These ice-dancing outfits are well-insulated. And this gets me to wonder why me and Josee went in these outfits in the _first_ place!"

"Please, man… if I had the power to grade the outfit you're wearing, it would be an F double minus." said Tom.

Jacques rolled his eyes, "Well I _did_ pack an alternate outfit. But it's back at the cabin."

"Okay, why don't you go back to get it or something."

Tom opens the door…

And two zombies hiss at the duo, making them scream. Tom instantly shuts the door and Jacques helps by throwing a mini stove to barricade it.  
"Hey!" yelled Jo, "Are you two gonna fool around, or are you gonna help us find this stupid wire?!"

"Alright, alright, we're gonna go help." said Jacques, as he and Tom walk to go help. The two zombies who were at the door started banging on the other side, causing the duo to gulp.

As everyone goes to find a wire, their chances were just as little as success as trying to find the landline.

LeShawna and Lindsay look underneath another plank, but they found a bottlecap and a dead cockroach.

"Ewww!" Lindsay cried as she observed the dead cockroach.

Courtney and Blaineley look in an oven, but a giant cloud of smoke puffs out of the oven, covering them in smoke.

Ella and Sky look into one of the heating vents.

"There's nothing in the vents." Sky said.

Jo, Jacques, Brick and Tom check down the stairs.

"I think it's in the-"

"No, Lightning dolt!" yelled Jo, "For the last time, it is NOT in the walk-in freezer!" She turns to her teammates, "You two go check the portable toilet!" she says as she points to Jacques and Tom, "Brick-for-brains and I will be looking in the arsenal."

Jo and Brick looked in the arsenal to find that there is nothing but guns and melee weapons. "Oh great…" groaned Jo, "Welp, if there's a wire, there's always a way!" She and Brick start taking weapons out and tossing them onto the ground.

Tom and Jacques looked in the portable toilet, which instantly revolted them.

"Ewww! That smell is gross!" complained Tom.

"Tell me about it!" Jacques agreed.

"No way! I am _not_ going to look in a portable toilet just for a dumb wire!" said Tom.

"Me neither…"

Jo turned to the duo and yelled, "Don't care! Just look in it already!"

Tom peers over to look in the toilet. As much urine and shit there was in there, he finds a black wire underneath one pile of shit.

"Oh gross!" shouted Tom, "It's underneath a pile of shit!"

"Lucky find." said Brick.

"Good, now fetch it out of the toilet!" Jo ordered.

Tom and Jacques groaned.

"Don't be a bunch of babies! Just do it!"

The fashion blogger and ice dancer look at each other, then sigh. "Can one of you guys find a grabby thing or something?" asked Tom.

"It's just a pile of shit!" retorted Jo.

"But-"

"I don't care! Just dig right into it!"

"If _you're_ so smart, then why don't you get it yourself!" Jacques fired back.

Jo scoffed, "You're the bozos who _found_ the wire! _You_ get it!"

Brick went to chime into the conversation, "Relax, soldiers. I can help-"

"Oh look!" Jo hissed, turning her attention to Brick, "Sir-leaks-alot is volunteering to get the wire!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, guys?" Everyone turned to see Izzy, who has her hands dirty and has got the wire plug.

Jo groaned, "Great…"

"We should probably give this to Chris." said Tom. He turns to Izzy and says, "And _you_ need to wash your hands. As much as I give you props for making your exotic pieces of clothing, I don't want you going around touching people with your hands dirty."

Izzy cackled, while Tom just rolled his eyes, thinking that Izzy did not listen to him.

The camera transitions to Chris setting up the wires with the landline.

"Alright, now in order to get the landline to work, we need to make a little spark of electricity."

"And _how_ are we gonna do that?" LeShawna sternly questioned, "All the power's been blown!"

" _Which_ is why we're going to find whatever we need to generate, then make some electricity." Chris advised, "I mean, did you really think I didn't come really prepared for a power outage?"

As Chris laughed, the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay!" Chris started, "I need a little combustion chamber, a little heating system that produces steam, a small turbine, a generator, a can of gasoline, lots of water and a couple of coals!"

"Where are we gonna get them?" asked Courtney.

"Like I said, did you really think I didn't come prepared for an outage?" he responded impatiently. "I think the first five things I have mentioned earlier are in the walk-in freezer-"

"HA!" Lightning said, triumphantly, then turns to Jo, "I told you there were useful things when you look in a freezer!" Jo rolled her eyes.

Chris sighed and said, "And I think there is water and a gas can in the kitchen. And don't worry about the coals. They're inside the combustion chamber."  
After a couple uneventful minutes of searching for the resources to make electricity and constructing the electricity generator, everyone gathered around Chris, who held the landline over the generator.

"Alright! Now all that's left is to make a small fire in the combustion chamber. Anyone want to find a match or something?" Everyone groaned. "Oh wait! On second thought, does anyone have a gun or anything?"

"You had yours when you tried to stop all of us from arguing." said Ezekiel, "You still have it with you, eh?"

"I _may_ have given Ryan mine."

Everyone looked at Ryan. "Um… hold on, I think I have it somewhere…" he said, trying to find it in his pocket. When he found it, he accidentally triggered the gun, causing it to shoot a hole into his shorts, causing him to yelp. "Found it…" he said, nerved up from the accidental trigger. He gives Chris the pistol.

"Alright, now let's get this started!" Chris fired a couple of rounds into the combustion chamber, which had coals and gasoline. The guns fires caused the inside of the chamber to burst into flames. Chris kicked the chamber door shut to prevent any fires from getting loose.

"It's so hot in here…" moped Jacques.

"Then get out of the room." Chris said, not caring about Jacques (and Tom's) sweating.

Jacques and Tom left to go to the kitchen. Meanwhile, the heating system starts bubbling the water that is inside, causing steam to transition to the turbine. Then the turbine starts spinning, generating electricity in the generator. The electricity starts charging the wire plugged into the generator, all the way to the landline. A couple sparks are seen.

"Aaaaand, we've got some sparks!" said Chris.

Everyone started cheering, finally happy that their little task has been fulfilled. Meanwhile, Tom and Jacques were sitting by the back exit, having a conversation.

"Wait, you wanted to be a what?!" asked Tom.

"I wanted to be a fashionista when I grow up. I have wanted to become a man with great senses of fashion. Of course, as the years went by, I started to become more competitive and more into athletics. It was when I was 14 when I have traded my fashion dreams up for dreams of becoming a great dancer… AND a super swell _ice_ dancer." Jacques happily sighed.

"Wow. That's kinda cool. Naturally, for me, I've been a major in fashion. It's kind of a complicated story for me to say, but…"

Before Tom could speak more about his backstory, clawing was heard from the other side of the back exit doorway.

"Uh oh…" Tom said as he and Jacques flashed horrified looks to each other, then back at the door.

Back in the room, Chris started dialing a number.

"So, um... who are you gonna call?" asked Jay, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm gonna call someone who I believe has more experience in leading a giant group. He may have not done it when he was hosting a game show, but I believe he could now…" Chris responded.

Everyone looked at each other, wanting to know who Chris was gonna call.

"I'm bored already…" Jo said, impatient, "I'm gonna see what those two clowns are doing."

"Clowns?" asked Blaineley, "What do you mean?"

"I meant Tom and Jacques. They seem pretty soft around each other…"

Blaineley snickered, "In that case, I'll follow you. I'm one for drama as well." She got up and followed Jo.

While that was going on, Chris was waiting for the other line to pick up.

The scene changes from the main cabin to a darkened room. The curtains have covered the windows, and the lights were turned off. A radio was broadcasting on a US radio station, breaking the news about the outage going on across Canada. A similar contraption to the one the Hideous Hawks and Chris have built was seen. The generator was plugged in with the radio, a GPS, and a landline. The landline started ringing, and a man came to pick it up. He was in his 40s, having light brown hair, black eyes, a cleft on his chin, wearing a somewhat laurel green jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark denim pants, and dark brown shoes. He was the host of the Ridonculous Race, Don.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Don!" cried Chris, "How are you doing, man?"

"Um, I'm doing okay at the moment…" Don was unsure of what or why Chris was calling him.

"So, um… errr… I uh…"

Don was tapping his foot, impatient. He said, "Can you hurry this up? I don't waste any more good electricity…"

"Oh, you've made your own homemade generator too?"

"Yes. I assume you have your own, and that's why you're calling me. I set my generator up to my phone because I have a friend working with the Canadian National Guard, who is investigating on the power outage. He said it went as far as the east coast of Canada. And come to think of it, the outage is starting to affect Alaska and the northern parts of the continental United States. I just want him to keep me updated." Don thought for a second, then saw a magazine that had the cover of Chris on it, with a big heading on the bottom saying 'Total Drama Timber'. As he started reading in the magazine, he kept on talking, "So why did you call me? I thought you were filming your little reality tv show. You know, the one that you said was going to one-up the Ridonculous Race?" Don flashed a smirk upon saying it.

"Alright, alright!" Chris shouted, "Listen, I'm calling you because I need your help. Um… where are you right now?"

"Toronto. Why?"

"Oh, um…" Chris laughed, "I need you to come help me…"

Don's eyebrows arched, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to come here to the Total Drama Timber site and-"

"What? You want me to come to British Columbia to help you? When there's a power outage happening here in Canada?"

Chris chuckled a bit more, "Well it's not _just_ a power outage… It's a real zombie apocalypse, and I need you to-"

Don's eyes widened, then he turned angry, "Wait a minute! You're expecting _me_ to drive _all_ the way from Toronto to the Total Drama Timber site, _which_ is British Columbia, to help you during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE?!"

Chris stopped chuckling. "Yes…" he said weakly.

"If you're wanting _me_ to come help you, then count me out!"

"But Don, I-"

"No, Chris!" Don snapped, "I'm not gonna get myself killed out there just to drive 4,000 kilometers to help you! You think after what you've done while hosting those game shows, you're expecting me to go help you with the zombie apocalypse?! You're insane! This is why I hosted the Ridonculous Race instead of _you_!"

"Okay, listen!" Chris cried.

While Chris was talking to Don on the other line, Blaineley and Jo saw Tom and Jacques, trying to barricade the door some more.

"What are _you_ two doing?" asked Jo.

Tom and Jacques looked at the women, but were too focused on trying to stop another potential horde from occurring.

"Well?" Blaineley asked, smirking, "She asked a question… Besides, you two seem peachy. What's going on with you two?"

The men looked at each other, then back at the women. "Listen…" Tom started, "Now's not the time for interviewing. Now's the time to shelter-in-place this place!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Blaineley.

"There are zombies out there!" said Jacques, "Des cauchemars vivants!" ( _French for "Living Nightmares!"_ )

"Odd… I thought we killed all of them." said Jo, confused of the situation.

"Well now there's more!" Tom remarked, "And we've gotta barricade this door some more!"

As the women helped the men, Chris was still trying to convince Don.

"I know people think that I'm a horrible douchebag…" he said, "But I'm fearing the worst for these contestants as much as they are. And… I'm requesting your help because you're my last resort."

"Last resort?" asked an incredulous Don, "What are you talking about?"

"I meant, the network can't help me. And I'm far from civilization. Even if I can talk to them, they still won't help me! You're the only other option I have! Even Chef's gone! His group just left, and one of the _other_ groups is struggling to help. Please, Don! I need a man's assistance! I _really_ do!" Chris pleaded.

Don thought for a moment, then he opened his mouth, "Okay, fine. I'll take your word. I'll head over to the Total Drama Timber site."

Chris went ecstatic when he heard Don's statement. "EEEEEEEEE! Thanks, Don! I knew I can count on you, man!"

"I just need your address and I'll be on my way over."

"Okay okay. Uh… the address of the site is… 1 Maple Scout Road, and that's errr…"

"It's not in a town, I assume?" asked Don.

Chris shook his head, "No. It's in a dense forest. Like I said, I'm far from civilization."

Don sighed, "Okay. I'll run it in through the GPS that I'm, unfortunately, going to sacrifice for its electricity."

Meanwhile, the quartet who were back in the kitchen have just finished barricading the door.

"I guess that should do it." said Blaineley.

Unfortunately, pale flesh-colored hands started breaking through the doors and knocked over the stuff the quartet used to barricade, shocking them.

"That didn't work!" cried Tom.

The zombies broke through the door some more. When the door was destroyed, the zombies started to follow the quartet.

"RUUUUUUNN!" they all screamed as they flew out of the kitchen, getting everyone's attention.

"What's goin' on, here?" asked Lightning, who was near the doorway.

The quartet turned around to see the zombies hissing towards everyone. Lightning jumped back as a zombie nipped at the back of his arm.

Chris dropped the phone and saw the zombies. "We've gotta get out of here! RUN!" he screamed.

"Chris?" called Don, curious on what was going on from the other line.

Everyone started running out of the main cabin. Some were tripping over each other. DJ smacked into the wall that was near the door.

"Dude, come on!" Jacques yelled. He grabbed DJ's arm and hurried off.

Blaineley was the last person to leave. Before she could reach the door, she tripped over the generator. She saw the zombies towering over her, but she could see a chain reaction. The reaction consisted of a domino-like effect the generator knocking the turbine over, then the turbine knocking over the heating system, and the heating system knocking over the combustion chamber, breaking it. This started a huge fire in the main cabin.

Outside, everyone was running away from the main cabin.

"Did you get a hold on someone?" Courtney asked Chris.

"I think so!"

"We better hope so!" Heather said.

Once everyone got to the Total Drama Timber entrance sign, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Alright, is everyone okay?" Chris asked.

A couple people responded with positive responses.

"Good. Now let's-" Chris said, before realizing something, "Wait, where's Mildred?"

"Blaineley?" Courtney corrected.

"Same person." Chris said before rolling her eyes.

Everyone looked around, before realizing that Blaineley is not with them.

"You don't think she's back at the main cabin, right?" asked Owen.

Everyone turned around to see the main cabin up in flames.

"Oh no! Not the main cabin!" cried Chris, "Blaineley's back there, our food's back there, our weapons, my king-sized bed… EVERYTHING!"

"It's no problem, eh?" Ezekiel said, "We can just-"

Before Ezekiel was about to say something, the main cabin exploded.

For a minute, everyone stood, silenced by the explosion. They knew that Blaineley had no chance of surviving the explosion, nor having a chance of reanimating into a flesh-eating zombie. The silence was broken when Lindsay opened her mouth.

"What now?" she asked.

Nobody knew what to say.

Back in Toronto, the radio with the US station on was talking about how the US President called the Canadian Prime Minister, and that Canadian National Guard is trying to investigate some more about how or why the power grid had been knocked out. Don, however, was packing up to British Columbia. He packed himself an AR-15, a couple of pistols, several melee weapons, some tear gas cans, gloves, a couple of vests, a couple of sandwiches and snacks, some canned food, three packs of bottled water, and loads of fuel for the journey. Don went to his pick-up truck to start it up.

"Alright, McLean." he said to himself, "I'm on my way now…"

Don started his pick-up truck, then started driving into the city that is now in a state of mania. Now that the power's blown, people were rioting, destroying cars, breaking into shops, stealing things, and attacking each other. Don got onto the highway where he sees a sign that says 'West'. The highway was filled with either stopped cars, or cars that were turned over.

"Oh what did I get myself into…" Don murmured. Nevertheless, he continued west, heading straight in towards the growing apocalypse.

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Staci (6)**

 **Beth (6)**

 **Blaineley (8)**

 **Welp, now the main cabin has been destroyed. But by luck, Chris has convinced Don to help out, the latter reluctantly heading on over, though Don is unaware of what is up ahead of his long journey, besides the zombie apocalypse.**

 **Blaineley kicked the bucket because like Josee, Staci, and Beth, she fell into that category of uselessness. There are characters who I will keep around just for a couple of interactions (though some of them will be killed off eventually), but Blaineley's just... bland, for me. Sure I could've done something with her eventually, but ultimately, there was nothing else I could have provided her, therefore, I had to kill her off. Though she didn't get killed off by getting bitten by a zombie, but by getting exploded by a fire from the contraption that she accidentally set off.**

 **Meanwhile, Tom and Jacques are starting to get closer. Could this mean a spark in something between them?**

 **Also, keep in mind that Lightning got a piece of his arm nipped by a zombie when the zombies invaded the main cabin. But it either looks like he's unaware of it, or he may be keeping it a secret, since 'Lightning never quits!'**

 **And as for the Scary Squirrels and Ugly Urchins, don't worry! I'm not gonna forget about them! We'll see how they're gonna be surviving the apocalypse! What's gonna happen with them? Find out next time!**


	9. It's Your Funeral

Total Drama: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 9 - It's Your Funeral

Continuing where we've left off…

The Hideous Hawks started walking down the street south. Now that the main cabin blew up, and that one of their own has been killed in the explosion, along with another horde of zombies, where else will they go? It seemed like their only other option was to walk, find any roadside weapon (a stick at the very least) to kill any zombie that comes near them, and find anything to eat, at least until they find a civilization. But the problem is, everything that is ahead of them is nothing but a dense forest. Meanwhile, others are already worried about their loved ones…

"Oh man…" Jay said, distraught, "I _really_ hope Mickey is okay."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" asked Dave.

"You see, we suffer through a series of misfortune throughout our lives. But the thing is, Mickey suffers more misfortune than I do. And with this zombie apocalypse going on, I'm scared for him. I don't think he'll be able to take care of himself…"

"I have the same feeling about Chet, man." said Lorenzo, "We may have spent a year arguing and fighting after my dad and his mom tied the knot, but after making up in the Ridonculous Race, he's become more of my brother. And I'm nervous to see what's gonna happen with him. If he dies, then…" Lorenzo sniffled, "I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"Yeah, me neither…" said Jay, patting Lorenzo on the back, "I-I wonder how my brother's doing with his team right now…"

At the cabin where the Scary Squirrels were situated, Dwayne looked out of the cabin to see if there were any zombies nearby. But there weren't any… for now…

Dwayne shut the door and faced the rest of the team. "Well, we got rid of a couple of zombies… But there are more than what we've just killed!" he said.

"Exactly!" Kelly agreed, "We all need to be careful at all times!"

As Kelly and Dwayne were explaining to their team what to do, the camera pans upstairs, then fades to one of the bedrooms, where Mickey lied on one of the beds, depressed that he does not have the soul to fight and defend himself.

Mickey stood up and faced the window, overlooking the forest. He looks up to the sky to see it getting darker. Not wanting to spend another minute staring out a window, he went to explore his room. After a couple of minutes of wandering, looking into closets, and peaking into drawers, Mickey dove underneath the bed he was on before and found a box of Choco Oinkees, a can of soda, and a stuffed pig.

"Hmm…" he said to himself, "I must've laid on Spud's bed." Mickey was about to leave them alone, but then his stomach started to rumble. Mickey started thinking a bit more out loud, "Damn… I didn't have anything to eat today… Maybe I can eat a couple of Oinkees… Yet again, if I eat sugar, I may lose my mind. Mom always told me not to each too much sugar… Yet again, a no-thank-you bite won't hurt…"

Mickey looked at the box of Oinkees, opened it up, and picked up a piece. Observing the chocolate-covered bacon-flavored cereal piece, he took a sniff as if it were something he had never seen before. Mickey slowly moved his hand forward, slowly opening his mouth, nervous on what it was going to taste like. Mickey took a tiny bite from the piece. After what it seemed like 15 seconds, he swallowed the piece. Then he thought… it didn't taste that bad after all.

"Wow… that was the first time in a while I tried something new… and the end result was that it tasted good!" Mickey thought, happily.

Back downstairs, the team was getting assembled to leave the cabin.

"Alright! Now that we've packed up, let's get a move-on!" said Kelly.

Kelly and Dwayne signaled their fellow campers to follow them, unaware that they are missing one. As they left, they were also unaware of the fact they they left the door open.

While the Squirrels were leaving, Mickey laid on the bed, happily, while also cuddling with the plush pig. But then he became a bit tired. He, along with everyone else, hadn't had a good sleep in the main cabin. He yawned.

"I'm feeling kinda tired…" he said.

Mickey slowly closed his eyes. Eventually, he drifted to sleep, cuddling with the pig he had next to him.

While Mickey was asleep, the Squirrels sensed something warm. It was getting warmer, and warmer, hot.

"Uh, guys? Does anyone else feel like there's a fire or something near us?" asked Trent.

The Squirrels looked around a bit, but then Geoff sees the main cabin ablaze. He cried, "Woah, dudes! The main cabin's on fire!"

The fire seemed like it was burning at a nonstop pace. All the Squirrels could do was slowly back away from the burning cabin. "T-the Hawks were here. What happened to them?" asked Mike.

"I'm _hoping_ they didn't burn to death!" said a worried Sanders.

MacArthur and Geoff gasped, fearing that their loved ones were in there. They fell to their knees, with both taking off their hats.

"Something wrong?" asked Zoey.

MacArthur and Geoff were still in shock, still looking at the burning cabin.

Mike went over to his girlfriend and whispered something about them, causing Zoey to go wide-eyed. "Oh no…" she said. Going down to their level, Zoey put her hands on their shoulders and said, "Don't worry… _hopefully_ they'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Geoff.

"Think about it… what do you do when there's a fire?"

"Stop, drop and roll?" Geoff asked.

"Evacuate?" MacArthur guessed.

Zoey and Mike nodded. "But maybe evacuate _first_." said Mike, "If they're on fire, _then_ they should stop, drop and roll."

"Yeah," said Emma, chiming in, "I mean, Chris McLean would never leave the team he's leading to die in a fire, right?"

Mike and Zoey frowned, looking at each other, nervously, thinking about all the shit Chris has done to them in Revenge of the Island and All-Stars.

Emma sighed, "I wonder how Kitty and Noah are doing on the Ugly Urchins. I'm hoping to god _they're_ okay themselves…"

"And I wonder how my son's doing too!" Dwayne remarked.

Further up north of the Squirrels, the Ugly Urchins were taking the road, heading north to find any civilization they could find. Most of the Urchins, however, were starting to get tired from walking such a long distance.

"Alright." said Chef, "We should probably camp out for the night."

"But, what if there are zombies?" asked Kitty.

"Don't worry…" said Chef, "If they're coming, they're coming for this…" he held up an axe.

Shawn climbed up a tree, hoping to avoid getting his brains gnawed off by a horde. Jasmine followed him up, but turned to the others.

"Well don't just stand there." she said, "If anyone else wants to come up, come. None of us want to be killed, right?"

A couple of others looked at each other, then climbed up a couple of trees themselves.

Junior looked at a star, which had suddenly appeared, and then whispered something nobody can understand.

"Alright!" announced Chef, "I need some of y'all to help me detect some zombies!"

Alejandro jumped down from a tree. "No worries, Chef." he said, confidently, "I can help out!"

"Good."

Up on the same tree Alejandro climbed off, Justin rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Unbelievable…" he said, "He would _really_ sacrifice himself?"

"Well, no shit." said Eva, "If there are zombies, he'd be willing to sacrifice himself for our sake! And what have YOU done? Nothing!"

"There was also last night when you forced Alejandro to break up a fight between Stephanie and Anne Maria." Noah pointed out.

Stephanie and Anne Maria looked at each other, then glared at each other, remembering their fight.

"Yeah, all because one of them hit you in the face." said Sam.

"I don't want any bodily harm to my face!" argued Justin.

"Well, whatever." said Noah, "If you feel like you want to go down and join _Al_ , then be our guest."

Down below them, Alejandro flinched at being called 'Al'.

"I choose to stay up here, and that's final." Justin confirmed.

"Suit yourself…" said Noah.

Everyone else looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. As the Urchins watched the sun go down, they could not help but worry about their own friends.

Elsewhere, the Squirrels were walking across a dense forest. They were setting up camp themselves.

"Are you sure we have to camp out here tonight? Shouldn't we just find some shelter in case some zombies come here?" asked Gwen.

"Well we can't find any shelter, dumbass…" Duncan retorted.

A couple of glares were sent to Duncan's way. Duncan just brushed them off like they were just little maggots.

"C'mon, dude, knock it off." Trent warned Duncan.

"Or what?"

"Duncan, are you still upset over Mickey's inability to fight?" asked Harold.

Duncan rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Psshh, yeah… 'cause he's really gonna end up dead in a zombie apocalypse…"

Gwen threw a rock at Duncan, who just sidestepped away from it.

"Duncan, you're an asshole!" snapped Gwen, before getting a couple of shushes down from a couple of peers, forcing her to whisper, "What if Mickey hears you?!"

"Mickey'll hear me? I doubt it…"

"By the way, where _is_ Mickey?" asked Kelly.

The Squirrels looked around to see where Mickey was. However, Mickey was nowhere in sight. A couple of people wanted to call out Mickey's name, but they couldn't if it means attracting zombies.

"Uhh… Dwayne? You don't think Mickey's back at that cabin, right?" asked a worried Kelly.

Dwayne's eyes popped up. The last time they saw Mickey was at the cabin, on the second floor, where Duncan caused Mickey to cry for not being a worthy fighter or a defender.

"I can find him." Rock raised his hand.

Everyone looked at him as if they were to tell him that he is crazy.

"Why you?" asked Kelly.

"Because, I remember something: Spud had his Choco Oinkees over there, and everyone knows how much he _loves_ Choco Oinkees, right?"

Some people nodded.

"So Spud and I are gonna go back to the cabin and find Mickey."

"Are you sure?" asked Dwayne. When Rock nodded his head, he said, "Okay, but you should be armed with these…" Dwayne threw Rock a pistol and a baton. "In case there are zombies that come about, use these at all cost!" Rock nodded. "You need to find Mickey at all costs! If you find him alive, bring him back here! If you find him dead… just let us know…"

"Doesn't he need some kind of radio or walkie-talkie to talk to you or something?" asked Zoey.

"I'll be alright, dude." Rock said, "Besides, Spud is a good detector of chocolates… it's kinda weird if you think about it, but that may be part of his little system."

Spud was sniffing around inside a tree stump.

"Errr, Spud? What are you sniffing in there for?"

Spud reaches inside the stump and finds a sticky, brownish-yellow substance. It was dripping down. Inside the substance were prismatic cells made of wax, with a couple of yellow-striped insects sleeping inside.

"Guys, look! I found this weird sticky thing in this stump!" Spud told everyone else.

Rock went over to examine the substance. "Spud, that's honey…"

Taylor walked over to see it herself. "If we're supposed to eat food from nature, then I'll pass…"

"Well it's better than you eating food from out of a can." Gwen joked. A couple of people laughed at her joke. Taylor just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"And what are those things inside those…" Taylor began, before realizing something, "Oh. My. God… You're holding a part of a beehive!"

Spud looked at the chunk of beehive as if there was nothing wrong with it. The bees woke up from their little slumber, saw Spud, and crawled onto his hand.

A couple buzzed off his hand back to their tree stump, while one remained on Spud's wrist, stinging it.

"Woah, did it just sting you?" Taylor asked, surprised.

Spud looked at his stung wrist, but did nothing. "What's going on with potato sack?" Taylor asked Rock.

"He has delayed reaction. It's a long story to tell you."

Everyone else stared at them, as Rock took the beehive chunk and placed it back into the stump.

"Alright, Spud and I are gonna go find Mickey. Wish us all the best of luck, dudes!" Rock said, as he and Spud walked off.

A couple people waved them off, but Duncan, still folding his arms, called out, "It's your funeral if you go, Rockhead…"

Rock flipped Duncan off upon hearing it.

"Do you think they're all gonna make it back?" asked Trent.

Kelly and Dwayne look at each other, confused. They don't know what will happen with the duo, or if they'll find Mickey or not.

As dusk turned to night, Rock and Spud kept on walking.

"Urrrgh… you know what I forgot?" asked Rock, "A flashlight…"

"Oh… that's… spooky…" Spud said.

"Well, at least I have some weapons on me, so if we hear zombies…" Rock turned to see that the main lodge has already been burnt to the ground. "Jeez… that burnt down fast…" The duo still continued on.

Suddenly, Spud started sniffing vigorously.

"What is it, Spud?" Rock asked his friend.

"I smell Oinkees… and they're…" he took a big whiff, and it was coming from not afar. "OINKEEEEEEEE!" Spud cried, as he sprinted in the direction of where the scent was coming from.

"No, Spud! You're gonna attract some zombies!" Rock ran after Spud, but Spud was running much faster than him, faster than his, or Rock's, legs could carry them.

Eventually, Spud reached the cabin with the door still open, running inside, and taking a huge amount of whiffs around each corridor.

Rock ran inside, but then his eyes widened when he saw that the door was open, thinking that a zombie could've came in and devoured on Mickey.

Spud sprinted up the stairs. His thundering foot sounds climbing up the stairs scared Mickey awake. Mickey ran to the door, tripping along the way, and tried pushing the door shut.

"Give me Oinkees!" cried Spud.

"Get away from me, you beasts!" yelled Mickey, "I don't taste good!"

Spud got confused, "What? Do Oinkees talk to me now?"

Rock followed his friend up the stairs and said, "No, dude. That's Mickey! He's in that room."

"Then why do I smell Oinkees in there?"

Mickey looks shocked, realizing that the Oinkees were meant for Spud. "Oh… uh, Spud?"

"Yes that's me!"

"Um… were those _your_ Oinkees that I had?" Mickey gulped upon asking that question.

Rock opened the door before Spud could say something. "Mickey, what were you doing here, man? We were worried about you…"

"Sorry, Rock." Mickey said, glumly, "I thought no one would find me. After Duncan said that I was better off being a zombie's side dish or whatever the heck he said to me."

"Dude, don't listen to Duncan, man." Rock reassured, "He may be having a bad day or something. It's just that he-"

"I'm bad at defending myself!" Mickey interrupted.

Rock looked at Mickey, upset for the helmet-wearing adversity twin. He realized that Mickey had his spirits broken by Duncan, which was what caused the zombie horde to attack the Squirrels.

"Listen, man. We can talk about this or something."

Mickey shook his head.

"Yeah we can. I can help you train myself. In fact, Spud can help me, right Spud?" Rock turned to see his big friend, who had his eyes widened. "Spud?"

Spud looked down to see his wrist that was still in pain from the bee sting. It was that moment that the reaction to the sting has kicked in. Spud started moaning in pain.

"Spud, whatever you're gonna do, don't do it!" Rock tried to calm Spud down.

Mickey became confused, "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He has delayed reaction. And he-"

Rock was cut off by Spud, who started screaming in pain. He held out his wrist and started banging it against the wall. Mickey and Rock looked at each other, fearfully.

Outside, a couple of zombies attracted to the screaming started walking in the cabin. Slowly, they started climbing up the stairs.

"SHUT UP, DUDE!" Rock yelled at Spud. Spud's screaming came back to a moan again.

But then, they started hearing hisses. The trio looked outside of the room to hear the zombies hissing and tripping from the stairs.

Mickey turned to Rock and asked him, frantically, "What are we going to do?"

Rock looked at Mickey, then looked back at the stairs. Things were getting dangerous, and Rock was the only one to figure out a plan to survive an incoming zombie attack. Mickey was shivering in fear, while Spud was nursing his wrist. And this left Rock. All the skinny rocker could do was think.

 **Teams / Tribes**

 **Hideous Hawks -**

Tom

Jay

DJ

LeShawna

Lorenzo

Jo

Sky

Owen

Izzy

Ennui

Brody

Pete

Heather

Lindsay

Ryan

Ella

Miles

Jacques

Ezekiel

Gerry

Dave

Lightning

Brick

Bridgette

Laurie

Courtney

 **Scary Squirrels -**

Dwayne

MacArthur

Scott

Zoey

Sadie

Kelly

Geoff

Sanders

Devin

Tammy

Sierra

Cameron

Harold

Scarlett

Ellody

Spud

Taylor

Emma

Mickey

Duncan

Mike

Carrie

Katie

Gwen

Dawn

Trent

Rock

 **Ugly Urchins -**

Kitty

Cody

Mary

Noah

Jen

Max

Crimson

Stephanie

Dakota

Eva

Anne Maria

Beardo

Leonard

Justin

Sam

B

Jasmine

Topher

Amy

Rodney

Junior

Sugar

Sammy

Shawn

Tyler

Chet

Alejandro

 **Dead -**

 **Josee (3)**

 **Staci (6)**

 **Beth (6)**

 **Blaineley (8)**

 **Rock, Spud, and Mickey are trapped in the cabin! With a couple of zombies climbing up the stairs aiming to eat the trio, and only little time to think of a plan to find a way out of the cabin, what are they going to do? It's a Do or Die kind of scenario right now!**

 **What's going to happen with the trio? How will they make it out? Will they make it out? Tune in next time for the next chapter!**


End file.
